The Caoilfhionn River Case
by child-dragon
Summary: Woman detective Bridget Therris is hired by a mysterious Lord from Ireland. It's an easy job with little danger. But Ciel and Sebastian have been asked to look into the Lord's intentions... and Bridget is going to get in their way.
1. Prologue

Sebastian poured the dregs of the teapot into a lone cup with thoughtless grace, easing up on the stem so that the last few drops didn't splash and stain his white gloves. Across from him at the kitchen island slumped Mey-rin, despondent and hiding her head under her arms, her glasses carelessly askew. Sebastian did not have to ask what was wrong. He knew everything that happened in the manor and he knew why Mey-rin had fallen into this fit of self-pity and helpless abandonment of her duties. There was little she could hide from him.

However, one must keep up appearances.

"Here," he said sternly, pushing the teacup in her direction, "Drink up."

She took the cup with trembling hands and Sebastian turned away to rinse out the teapot and set it aside to dry. It had been leftover from Ciel's afternoon tea and hopefully the young master would be distracted for a few hours yet, giving Sebastian time to snap some sense into Mey-rin. Although, he had to admit that it would be a more difficult task than usual. Typically he only had to threaten – subtly – and perhaps raise his voice by a fraction to get his will obeyed. Well, obeyed to the best of their meager abilities. Sebastian had to often remind himself that they were not employed simply as servants.

Much as he himself was not simply a butler.

"So," he said. He remained standing, his features calm and cold. Certainly, he could sit down beside her and affect a comforting air and she would confess everything that had happened and then there'd be no working with her after that. Very little escaped Sebastian's notice. He knew how she felt.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed and Sebastian forced himself to remain calm. Gently. Gently. "I didn't know what to do!"

"Just start at the beginning," Sebastian prodded, "We had a guest this morning."

She seemed to shrink in herself and become absorbed in the teacup. He did not fear that the visitor had done anything... improper. Mey-rin could handle herself quite well. It was the state of her mind and emotions that he was currently concerned about. Bard had found her sitting on the floor of the kitchen with the china scattered about her (unbroken, mercifully) and a dazed look on her face with her glasses in her lap. She was disoriented and Bard couldn't make any sense out of what had happened. He had finally fetched Sebastian when their noble visitor left and the butler was free to deal with the situation.

"I have no idea what happened to our little lady," Bard had whispered just outside in the hall, "Maybe she slipped and hit her head?"

That was not the case. Sebastian had a suspicion that he knew what had happened, but he could not voice it here. Not to Mey-rin. To Ciel, perhaps. Later.

"Yes!" she said, seizing on that train of thought, "The Lord Cruidin o'Muirin. From Ireland."

She mispronounced it and Sebastian fought away the urge to correct her. One thing at a time.

"Did he try anything... improper?" the devil prompted. Mey-rin shook her head violently and Sebastian hooked a finger into the handle of the cup and moved it away before she sent it flying off the counter.

"No no no no. Nothing like that. He – I'm so sorry! He tried to offer me a _job_ Sebastian!"

And she burst into tears. Sebastian pressed two fingers against his brow and gave Bard a hard glare from where he was eavesdropping in the hall. Bard just shrugged in dismay, his face a picture of terrified ignorance. He hadn't known it was something this... trivial.

"And did you refuse?"

"Of course I did!" There was a note of outrage in her voice. There. That was better. "You should know better than to even ask such a thing!"

She squeaked, suddenly realizing her daring in raising her voice to Sebastian. The maid deflated on the stool and slumped back onto the counter. Sebastian pushed the tea at her again.

"Drink some more," he urged.

"But I just got so confused," she murmured tiredly "My head hurt so terribly and he was so insistent that I just didn't know what to do. I kept trying to tell him that no, I wouldn't leave this place, and he kept insisting that I would. It was terribly rude... almost frightening. So I finally told him that I knew someone else he could hire."

Oh? This caught Sebastian's interest. He could hardly blame her for buckling under the Lord Cruidin's insistence, seeing what he was and all. But distracting him with another name? Clever.

"Who did you suggest?" he asked. Somehow, he already knew what the answer was going to be by the way the muscles in her jaw tightened and the fist she made with one hand.

"Bridget Therris," Mey-rin said.

"Of course," Sebastian murmured to himself. "Finish the tea. You did fine. I must see to our young master now."

He brushed past Bard in the hall. The cook didn't even ask for directions, just slunk into the kitchen to sit opposite Mey-rin and keep her company. The devil was angry. He was angry at this Lord Cruidin for harassing his servants. He was angry that Mey-rin's jealousy had put the detective in their path again.

For the Lord was not important enough to warrant Ciel's attention normally. The invitation to visit had a purpose.

The Lord Cruidin o'Muirin was a spy. And Ciel had been asked to find out for whom he worked.

And now the one woman that knew his master's secret – and his own secret – was going to be in his employ.

Damn it all to hell.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Yes. A third. Bridget Therris is back with new characters and new intrigue. I think we may see more of Ciel in this one, but as always the main focus will be on Bridget and Sebastian. It should be a good story with lots of mystery (and if you figure it out, don't say until the grand reveal! I'm sure some of you will guess what's going on before I write it) and plenty of maybe-romance between Bridget and Sebastian.<em>

_If you enjoy my writing, I highly highly encourage you to check out my deviantArt account - my username is fainting-goat there. I write a lot of original fiction, far more than I do fanfiction, and I'm better at it. So please take a look if you're bored of waiting for me between updates._

_And lastly: I have a book on amazon. It's called Mortal Gods by Bonnie Quinn._


	2. The Butler, Quiet

"But this is so wonderful, Miss Bridget!" Lady Elizabeth stared at the letter, eagerly reading it over and over again. I leaned one elbow on the table and watched, somewhat bemused. Business had been slow lately – slower than usual for London's resident woman detective – and this had come as a happy windfall. Of course I had to tell Lizzy.

We met every once in a while, when my schedule (such as it was) and her's allowed it. Lady Francis permitted these excursions. We met in a fine area of town and Lizzy treated me to lunch. I suspected that if I hadn't risked my life in saving Elizabeth's, both she and the Marchioness would have drifted out of my life and I would have just become another page in their history. But I had bloodied my hands in her defense and that was the sort of sacrifice that couldn't be forgotten.

Francis had never spoken of it to me, not directly. I read it in the way she looked at me, at the way she stood when I was in the room. Her very posture screamed her thoughts into the silence between us.

'You saved mine at the expense of yourself. I cannot forget this.'

In the sunlight, surrounded by the finery of London and with the young girl sitting excited with her curls glinting in the light; I felt the absolute contentment of knowing it had been worth it. At night, alone in my bed with the darkness of the world pressing in around, I sat awake shuddering from the nightmares that haunted my sleep. I dreamed of the river and of drowning, of the blood I had shed, and of gloved hands stroking my hair like a beloved pet.

"It's not really my thing," I said casually, "but it's going to pay well and I would like to be out of London for a while. I'd never get to travel on my own."

"Lord Cruidin o'Muirin. I haven't heard of him before."

"He's from Ireland. I've done a bit of research already, just so I know what I'm getting into. He owns a tiny speck of land and wants to expand his holding, starting with a tiny river called the Caoilfhionn." I was certain I wasn't pronouncing it right, but I persevered. "The current landowner is English and so he's traveled here to make the necessary arrangements and he wants me to investigate anything that might stand in the way of his purchase. The letter hints that he has a bit of money."

"Yes, I see that. And you come recommended by Ciel!" She was delighted by the mention of her fiance. I smiled thinly. Somehow I doubted Ciel had anything to do with this, as the letter only mentioned my credentials as having worked for the Phantomhive household. There was a big difference between that and the Earl himself. I didn't say so to Lady Elizabeth, however. She was too happy with things the way they were.

"Oh, this is so wonderful! You must let me help you pick out your outfits, won't you? And if Lord Cruidin holds a ball, make sure I'm invited."

"Of course I will."

I wasn't sure how to tell her that there was nothing to pick out from among my outfits. I had the handful that Sebastian had ordered me along with my regular dresses and altogether it didn't make much of a wardrobe compared to what Lizzy was used to. I just let it slide. She'd get distracted and forget. So I let her steer the conversation and as I so often did, let the words wash over me while a part of my mind was turned towards my case.

There was one detail I had not told Elizabeth. It concerned me, not because I was afraid, but because I wasn't sure how I would handle this situation, if things were as they appeared. For Lord Cruidin had hired a small staff for his stay in England. He certainly had enough money, if not the lands or titles to match. And I had found a bit of information on everyone he had hired and found something very peculiar about it.

He only hired women. All of them were women.

* * *

><p>Lord Cruidin came to London to pick us up. He had hired another lady from the city and we met him at one of the plazas. I arrived early and remained hidden in the crowd, covertly scoping the area out. I saw the other woman who had been hired, waiting pensively and fussing with her gloves. She was a maid with few remarkable characteristics. Lord Cruidin hadn't shown much discretion in who he hired aside from 'young' and 'pretty'. He must have relaxed his standards in choosing someone capable of doing investigative work. I remained out of sight until I saw Lord Cruidin himself. He walked directly up to the woman and I saw him take her hand and make introductions, than give it a respectful kiss. For a moment, I forgot my wits and stared.<p>

He was ridiculously handsome. I was expecting someone uptight and proper like all the other nobility I had so far met. This was not the case. There was an unrestrained air about him. His long hair was a touch too long to be entirely proper and it was the color of budding wheat. Strands of it had escaped the cerulean bow that held it back in a ponytail and hung carelessly over his shoulders. His face was very fine and his features were sharp and angular, almost unpleasantly so. It gave his eyes a cruel cast to them. I couldn't quite say why this heightened his appeal. His clothing was subdued and I caught a faint glint of silver mixed in with blue and black.

Enough hesitation. I walked forwards confidently and Lord Cruidin turned and smiled at me as I approached. His eyes were blue-green with flecks of gold and his skin was very pale.

"Lord Cruidin," I said primly, giving him a hint of a curtsey, "I am Bridget Therris."

"Ah, a pleasure," he said earnestly and his Irish accent was pleasantly thick, "I have heard wonderful things about your work. I'm glad you agreed to take my offer. Bridget, this is Marie. I have a coach waiting, if you both would come with me."

I made a mental note to ask him later what sort of things he'd heard. Sebastian had downplayed his involvement but I doubted the Yard would have anything flattering to say about a woman detective. Lord Cruidin was taking Marie's arm and reached for mine as well. He wore gloves and I was suddenly reminded of Sebastian. I shivered despite the sunlight.

Lord Cruidin had a butler. I was surprised as my investigation had not revealed this. But of course, I hadn't much time. The man was from Ireland as well and he had black hair, a round face, and brown eyes. They were almost opposites. Where Cruidin was tall, he was short. Where Cruidin was pale, the butler was dark. He went by the name of Ron, but I felt that there was something that came after it that was going unspoken. There wasn't the expected drop of intonation that should come at the end of a name when Cruidin spoke, and I wondered if it was because of Cruidin's accent or if he was unfamiliar with referring to his butler as simply Ron.

I shook myself and stepped into the coach. Searching for secrets again. I only had one job here and that was to untangle the history of the river Caoilfhionn. It intimidated me somewhat, for I wasn't used to a location being the subject of a case, but I supposed it wouldn't be too different than my usual fare. Perhaps it would be easier. After all, the river couldn't lie to me.

It was a long ride to Lord Cruidin's manor in the country. It was a small one, he said, that a noble had built some time ago but never really visited. He was merely leasing it for his stay in England. It was quite nice though, he promised, and there was a village just a bit down the road to visit. He seemed pleased with himself for seeing to these arrangements so finely.

"How large is your staff?" I asked. Marie seemed intimidated and unable to keep up a conversation.

"Six at the moment," he said airily, "It's excessive, I know, but I have the means to indulge and I enjoy being surrounded by beauty."

"That's why you hire women?"

His eyes sparkled and he rewarded me with a broad grin.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, "Ah, you do live up to your reputation! What else did you find about me once you received my letter?"

He hadn't answered my question. Ah well. I smiled thinly back at him.

"Not much," I confessed, "You're of the rank Lord in the county of Ulster. You hire women, are unmarried, no known children, and your wealth far exceeds your lands and station. You also quarrel with the Catholic church."

"They irritate me," he murmured, "It will be a nice reprieve to be away from them. I've found England most pleasant so far."

He looked out the window and I watched his face. The easy carelessness was gone from his face and his eyes seemed hard as he watched London roll past the window. I stared at my hands. I was wearing my kid gloves.

"If I may," I said quietly, "I would like to know who it was among the Phantomhive household that recommended me."

"Hmm? Oh, their girl. The maid with the hawk-sight."

I thought this was a strange way to describe Mey-rin but refrained from commenting. Lost in translation, I supposed. It was puzzling as to why she would do me a favor though. I had only seen her once, in the company of Sebastian, and there had been jealousy written on her face. Perhaps she hoped I would be swept up by Lord Cruidin and forget my fascination with Sebastian?

It was unpleasant admitting to myself that I was fascinated with the butler.

"If I may ask," Cruidin said in a low voice, "What is your thoughts on the Earl's man... Sebastian, was it?"

Well. Speak of the devil.

"He's very capable," I said, "I wouldn't trust him too much, however."

"That's what I thought too."

And there seemed to be volumes that he wasn't saying. He did not seem willing to speak any more so I turned my attention to Marie and tried to bring her out of her shell. She wasn't just intimidated by the Lord, she was also shy. It was a difficult task.

It was evening by the time we arrived. The manor was smaller than Ciel's by far, but I had very little to compare with and thought it was absolutely grand. The majority of it was brick, accented with white and woodwork here and there. It was not meant to flaunt wealth as Ciel's was, but to create a picture of comfort and subtle elegance. The garden was thick with trees and bushes and there was the scent of honeysuckle on the air. Ron carried our bags inside.

"Marie, find Lauren in the kitchen. She'll inform you of your duties," Cruidin told us, "Bridget, Ron will escort you to your rooms. I will retire for the evening and see that everything I've already collected about the river property is set out for tomorrow."

"You said it was a simple matter in the letter, m'lord," I said politely. He hesitated. The setting sun turned his hair the color of tarnished silver.

"We'll talk tomorrow," he said firmly and turned and walked away.

Wonderful.

Ron didn't say anything as he led me upstairs to a small room in the corner of the house. It was set close to the roof and one half of the room had a sloped ceiling that led to a window seat. The bed was already turned down and there was a desk along one wall. My clothing had already been hung in the wardrobe.

"Ring if you need anything," Ron said and his accent was thicker than Cruidin's. He sounded embarrassed. I suspected English was not his first language.

With the door shut and myself firmly alone, I sat down on the bed and tried to relax from the rush of the day. This was certainly going to be an interesting case. I undressed in half-light, pausing in front of the mirror and staring at my bare form. The white lines of a scar shone on my arm and I covered these with one hand.

What had Cruidin been looking for, when he asked about Sebastian? And for that matter, what had he been doing visiting the Earl Phantomhive in the first place?

"Enough," I told myself sternly. I was not here to investigate Lord Cruidin. I was here to help him manage his affairs and find any nasty loopholes that might block his purchase of the Caoilfhionn River.

Yet even with this firmly held in my mind, my thoughts were still restless with curiosity about this stern and silken-haired Lord from Ireland. It was difficult to fall asleep, but when I finally did, I did not dream. It was the first night in a long time where that had happened.


	3. The Butler, Brooding

Morning rolled about leisurely. It was obvious that Lord Cruidin was in no hurry to do anything and the staff moved sluggishly in the early sunlight. I stood by the window in my room, watching the sunrise slide across the trees and the yard and marveled at how quiet it was out here in the country. If all mornings were like this, it would be a very relaxing trip. I even hoped that maybe this vacation could banish some of the shadows I'd been carrying from my previous cases.

My position within the manor was unclear. The servants answered to me but there was an awkwardness to our brief conversations, as if they weren't certain if they should treat me as a superior or an equal. I tried to encourage the latter. I wasn't fond of pretending to be more than what I really was. I saw Ron here and there and he seemed to blend in with the shadows. He did not wear much of a butler's outfit. There was a brown vest, a cream shirt, and little else that made me think of Sebastian. He at least wore gloves, but they were a strange sallow color, like old candlewax. I wasn't sure what material they were cut of. He hardly spoke to anyone and the staff seemed to be actively trying to avoid him.

They were commanded by a woman named Clarice. She was older than me by about five years, at least, and seemed to have things firmly in hand. I lounged about outside the kitchen, eating a hot bun I'd snuck out when Clarice was distracted, feeling like a disobedient child again. It was strangely liberating. One of the girls was infuriating Clarice and I could hear the woman berating her for her distractedness. Finally the girl was sent off to sweep and when she came out into the hall she was suppressing a giggle and couldn't hide a secret grin. Her ears were burning red.

I quirked an eyebrow at her as she passed. The blush spread to her cheeks and the skin above the collarbones and she fairly fled.

Well then. Apparently Lord Cruidin liked to do more than just surround himself with attractive women.

I finished the bun and licked the honey off my fingers. And what would I do, if Lord Cruidin tried to proposition me? Refuse? Probably. The Irishman had too many secrets right now and I couldn't sleep with someone that made me think he was hiding something. It wasn't my business of course – the only thing I was here to investigate was the river's history – but I still wondered in the idle part of my mind. It was what made me a good detective, I supposed.

Lord Cruidin had set up all the information he'd already gathered in the library for me. We went through it about an hour after he had his breakfast. He wore black again with dashes of blue here and there. The silver traces seemed to flash each time he moved and I kept watching him out of the corner of my eye, trying to see what it was that was catching the sun. A ring? A pin? Embroidery?

"It's changed hands quite a few times," I commented, "Far more than I would think for such a small piece of land. Why is that?"

"There's legends surrounding the river back home," he said, "Bad legends. The locals say it's cursed. The locals that know a bit more about the land and their roots say it belongs to the people that live in the hills."

I felt like I should understand what that meant, but it escaped me. I was only half-listening anyway; superstition wasn't pertinent to finding out what it would take to convince the current landowner to part with it.

"There's been a number of drownings as well," he continued, "Each time someone goes missing it's blamed on the river."

"Did they find bodies?"

"No. But the locals blame the river anyway. It's very calm on the surface but there's a strong current underneath and it's much deeper than it looks. Treacherous."

"Why do you want it?"

"I believe the local superstitions and feel that it should be in my hands, and not the hands of an Englishman."

There was real hostility in his voice and I looked up, startled. His expression failed to hide his feelings and I saw the anger etched on it. My chest constricted and I reminded myself that he was not angry at me. It was at the situation. It wasn't me. He looked away, back out the large window that covered almost an entire wall.

"Looks like the clergy has had a hand in whose possession it winds up in," I commented, "Is that why you feud with them?"

"They got their claws into one of the landowners a long time ago and have ensured that it's gone to someone that was favorable to them ever since. Whenever someone drowns and the current owners wants rid of it, the priests swoop in and start making suggestions."

"So much fuss for such a little thing."

He shrugged. "Such is Ireland. Did you know that once, two monasteries went to war? They went out and killed each other until Rome heard news of it and frantically sent messages commanding them to stop. And so they did, but one of the monasteries conducted one last raid to steal away the object of their feud before abiding to the Church's peace. Do you know what they were fighting over?"

"I haven't the foggiest."

"A book."

I laughed. It was the way he said it, that simple phrase without any emotion, delivered as dead as a fish in the market. And he laughed too, shaking his head in wry amusement. He was so different from Sebastian or Ciel or even Lady Francis. They had all been composed and in control of their emotions. Lord Cruidin reveled in them. I couldn't help but like him for it and the more time I spent in his presence, the less my worries about him and his dark-haired butler were. Everything seemed brighter. I wondered if I was falling somewhat for him and examined my feelings as if I were a child with a new bauble.

I worked until noon. Lord Cruidin wandered off at some point and I sat alone for a little while, wondering why I had been acting so... silly. It was like I lost my wits each time he smiled at me. Ridiculous. I bent my head to the books and studied the long line of ownership until I reached the current landowner. Lord Terrace Grave. That was good. He was equal in rank to Cruidin. In that regards, my employer would be on equal bargaining terms. There was a letter from Lord Terrace that had been in reply to Cruidin's initial bid and I read this, frowning. This would be difficult.

'I have received word from the local priest,' the letter read, 'and I have been advised to keep the river out of the hands of your kind. There will be no negotiation. My intent is firm in this matter.'

Crass. There was bad blood between England and Ireland, sure enough, but this was not what I expected from the peerage. I set the letter down and decided to go for a walk to clear my mind. I was starting to suspect that Lord Cruidin had hired a detective because he wanted something to use as blackmail. That made me uncomfortable. Had my reputation been so sullied just by working for Phantomhive?

I suspected that Lord Cruidin was fond of water, for there was a small river – more a stream – running past the manor. I walked down to this and found that it was ankle deep in most places, save for a bend where it carved into the bank and the bottom vanished into darkness. I stayed well away from the deep spot. I remembered my own almost-drowning all too well.

A flash of red caught my eye. It was half-hidden in some brush and I crept closer, curious. Brilliant red. Like roses or blood. I could see movement from between the interwoven branches and realized with a shock that it was a person. I stopped short and cleared my throat. The figure sat up bolt upright and whirled. So much red! Then the brush parted and she climbed through, the hem of her jacket catching on some branches. The stranger swore as she tried to untangle it.

No. Not she. _He._

I coughed in embarrassment. He was a skinny man and quite shapely. His shirt and vest were cut to flatter curves that were far too hard to belong to a woman and his jacket was scarlet and hung around his elbows and waist, the bottom hem dragging on the ground. It was a woman's jacket. He wore thin frame glasses and his red hair was past his waist.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I don't believe we've met. Do you work for Lord Cruidin o'Muirin too?"

"Nope," he replied daintily, putting a pout in the words, "And I shouldn't be talking to you either. You shouldn't have even noticed me."

"You stand out." So much red!

And he crossed his arms and turned away from me, putting his weight on one leg and shifting his shoulders into a slant. It was a very feminine gesture. I took a step backwards.

"Well, I shouldn't. You should go. I'm busy."

"Lord Cruidin is currently leasing this property. I have more right to be here than you." I couldn't quite put into words why I was picking a fight. He seemed to be a queer but I couldn't explain why that bothered me. It just did.

"I have a job," he said, his voice climbing a bit, "It's very important and you're in my way."

Maybe he wasn't a queer. Maybe he was just a crazy person.

"Alright. Just who the bloody hell are you, anyway?"

"The name's Grell." He turned back in my direction and gave me a broad grin. It was unnerving but it seemed that simple question had dissolved some of the hostility.

"I'm Bridget. I'm a detective for Lord Cruidin right now."

"Ooooh, a detective!" he crooned, "And a woman, no less! How_ever_ do you deal with the Yard?"

And he sidled up to me and slipped his arm through mine. I pulled away in disgust and he didn't seem to even notice. Definitely a fairy.

"With great difficulty."

"We're like sisters! Bound by the constraints of our bodies and denied the advantages of the other gender!"

"You're a loon. So just what sort of work are you doing here?"

"It's a secret," he said, serious again, "You shouldn't be involved."

"I can handle myself. I'm a detective after all. I've worked for the Phantomhives even."

That seemed to be a pretty good measure of my ability to handle danger. It had certainly impressed Lord Cruidin o'Muirin. And by the way Grell's eyes went wide and the gasp he gave, it certainly meant something to him too. He darted forwards and caught my hands up in his own, holding them close like he was one of my close female friends.

"Than you know Sebastian!" he exclaimed, "Tell me, how does my beloved fare these days?"

Oh bloody hell. Beloved? Surely not.

"I don't know," I said, trying to untangle my hands from his grip, "He's very aloof and last time we worked together I thought he was going to let me die."

Grell's eyes narrowed in distaste. I think it was more at the fact I'd worked with Sebastian and not at the thought of Sebastian being so heartless.

"You're not... involved with him, are you?" the fairy demanded.

I remembered a conversation with Sebastian, in which I had asked him what sort of impression I should have of the two of us. 'A hell of a butler' he had said. Nothing more.

"No," I replied. And Grell seemed relieved at that.

"He is so cold towards me," he sighed, "He spurns me! His cruelty is like a flame though, and I am merely a moth drawn in by its light."

"Tell me about it," I muttered. I couldn't disagree with that assessment.

"Poor thing. You know how it is, don't you?"

I shook myself. This was ridiculous. I was talking about a devil with a crazy queer that was trespassing on the land of my current employer. I should go inside and quietly tell Ron and let the butler handle this. Still, I couldn't help but wonder how on earth Grell had come to be here, of all places, and just what he knew about Sebastian. I decided to pry a bit more.

"Grell," I said carefully, "You do know Sebastian is... well... not quite... normal, right?"

The man's eyes narrowed and he tapped a finger on his chin.

"Go on," he said. Testing the waters. He wasn't going to say it either.

"He's a devil." Even to me, my words sounded lame and unconvincing. My heart was not in the confession.

"Oh, so you _do_ know! He's such the forbidden fruit, isn't he?"

And I felt incredibly relieved. Fairy or not, I had just found someone that was in on the big secret. I didn't understand how or why or even how this great of a coincidence had come to be, but I was relieved that I wasn't alone. My initial unease with what he was was shoved aside next to the overwhelming gratitude that I had someone I could tell all the things Id' hidden to.

"He terrifies me," I said, "I can't stop thinking about him and wondering what he's thinking, what his motives are. I can't figure him out. He's like the one puzzle I'll never solve and no matter how hard I think about it, it just remains out of my reach."

"You're not in love with him, are you?"

"No." I had a suspicion that Grell wouldn't take any other answer very well. He seemed satisfied by that and we both stared at the shallow river together, side by side.

"I managed to wheedle my boss into letting me take this job," Grell said abruptly, "because I was sneaking around the Phantomhive grounds and saw this Irish person leaving the manor. When I saw there'd be work around him I demanded I get the job because maybe, just maaaaybe, Sebastian darling will be here too."

"I doubt that'll happen." But I didn't really have any idea, did I? "What kind of work do you do?"

"I'm a reaper. I collect the souls of the dead. There's going to be some people dying around here soon."

And he pointed towards the deep part of the river.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yes. GRELL. I should be packing for a camping trip right now but I've been excited to write using him as a character for some time now. I couldn't bring myself to use any stronger derogatory terms for him though. Bridget is already pretty progressive on her women's rights, so it'd be a pretty big stretch for her to be as open-minded with Grell. I'll keep her homophobia polite because I personally couldn't stomach to write that otherwise. I'll be honest, I hated Grell at first. It was because I watched the anime first and my disorder is triggered by certain frequencies or types of noise. Like chainsaws. So I had to watch that entire bit with Grell on mute and was sorely annoyed. Then I read the manga and it was like... awww, okay, I love you Grell. Even if I loathe your chainsaw with every fiber of my being.<p>

Also, have some art. child-dragon. deviantart .com/art/Bridget-205848144 (remove the spaces, dunno why FF insists on cutting up my url)


	4. The Butler, Careful

I had no idea what to say to that. I was scared. Grell didn't seem to notice – or care. But how would he care, this was what he did. As for me, my wits were scattered and fear had clutched its icy hand around my throat and stolen my breath away. I didn't recover it until I heard one of the servants from the manor calling for me, far up along the hill. I turned to see who it was. Marie. And Grell walked away before I could say anything else, whistling as he went, and Marie caught up to where I stood, panting slightly from running.

"Did you?" I asked, starting and looking in Grell's direction. He'd slipped off and was gone.

"Did I what?"

"See anyone..." I trailed off. The look on her face told me that she had not. "Nevermind. What is it?"

"Master Cruidin is looking for you."

What did he want now? I thought he was done with the river business for today. Still, I was in his employ, and I reluctantly turned away from the river towards the manor. Marie trailed behind me.

"I have a favor to ask," I said to her, "It's a bit of a strange one, but can you promise me something?"

"I suppose."

"Stay away from the river."

She didn't ask why. Perhaps she thought me a bit daft of perhaps she heard something in my voice – fear or conviction – I could not tell which. But whatever she thought I hoped she would heed my warning. Was fate set in stone? If a reaper was bound to take a soul, was the death as good as already done? I wished I could have asked him but bloody hell, Grell was a flighty queer with a crush on Sebastian. I shook my head in dismay. I certainly couldn't expect to get an answer out of him, assuming I could even find him again. There was nothing that would get me close to that river again.

I found Lord Cruidin pacing the main hall. His agitation was like a physical blow and I stopped mid-step while Marie fled behind me to find somewhere else to be and something else to do. He was nothing like the English nobility. There was no reserve or control in his manner.

"Is something wrong?" I finally ventured. His head snapped up like a hound catching the scent of the hunt, finally noticing my presence.

"Perhaps," he said, his word clipped and harsh, "Nothing of your doing. But I need your... perspective."

"On what, my lord?"

"Phantomhive. I was invited to their manor, you know, and I found the entire thing rather suspicious. That boy is not what he seems. None of them are."

I remained silent. He was certainly correct in that but I was hard-pressed to understand exactly what Ciel was or what role he fulfilled. It had seemed prudent to not inquire too far into his affairs. Sebastian had discouraged it. I was not of rank. It was not my place to question my betters. And when Lord Cruidin looked at me, his bright eyes demanding the reason to my silence, I looked away.

"You keep the confidence of your clients, I understand." His voice was like a quiet stream, gentle and still. But Grell had said someone would die in the river. "But surely there is something you can tell me that won't break your word..."

My breath was coming fast. Bloody hell. We were completely alone. I glanced about, marking the exits – the doors were all shut. Where were the other servants? Hell, where was Ron for that matter? I'd not mind the silent and sullen butler at this moment.

"My lord," I said stiffly, trying not to back away, "This is really not something I should be involved with. It's far above my head. It's dangerous."

"Dangerous for me as well?"

"I couldn't say. Since I don't know the Phantomhive's function I couldn't tell you why they would be interested in you. And pardon me, my lord, but you seem to have a _lot_ of secrets."

I dared looking up. He was barely a foot away, hands clasped behind his back and a thoughtful look in his eyes. They seemed paler at the moment and there was... something... that made my breath catch at the back of my throat. I couldn't name it.

"I do," he finally said, "Unfortunately, I do. And seeing how the matter with the river progresses, I may be forced to reveal some. As inconvenient as it is right now, I am at least glad to see that you keep your client's confidence."

"You said this wouldn't be a dangerous job."

"And it won't be!" He laughed. "Sweet Bridget, do you think I am not capable of protecting you?"

Which implied that I might need protection. I was torn between weeping and laughing. A reaper waiting by the river, the Phantomhives getting involved, and this Irish noble thought he could protect me. He was certainly pretty, to be sure, but I didn't think looks alone would help if things got bad.

"I have no idea," I said.

"Well, I can. So don't worry. For now... I need you to write a letter. My English is poor when it comes to writing, I'm afraid. I was rather... stubborn... when it came to learning it. Invite the Earl Phantomhive to my manor. He had me as a guest, it is only proper if I invite him in return. And it'll force his hand, I hope."

There was far too much merriment in his voice when he said that. Insane. Bloody insane. The Irish were supposed to be a reckless lot, but this was right ridiculous. Though I did have inside knowledge – for all Lord Cruidin knew, he was dealing with mere mortals. I wondered if he would think twice about this if he knew what Sebastian was.

Probably not. He was Irish.

"If that's what you wish," I said.

"You disagree."

"I think it is-"

"Just say it. You always try to be so careful with what you say. Enough."

"I think you're bloody insane."

He laughed and turned to walk away.

"Now I _have _to see this," he chuckled, "I'm too curious as to why you're terrified of a little boy, even if he is an Earl. Write the letter Bridget."

Fine. Best I could do was keep my head down at this point, I supposed. And stay far away from the river.

* * *

><p>I showed my letter to Lord Cruidin that evening. He read it, slowly, and and I wondered how he managed his estate if he was so poor with written English. Aside from his accent, he spoke it fine. Spoke it better than I did even, with his fancy words and all that. Ron stood by, silent as ever, and even more somber than I'd seen him before. I got the impression that he wasn't too fond of what his lord was planning either. Cruidin was pleased and asked that it be sent first thing in the morning. Then he sealed it. His crest was difficult to make out, but I thought I saw a fish somewhere in it.<p>

I gave a second letter to Ron, after we had been dismissed.

"As a personal favor," I said quietly, "It's not related to this business between Lord Cruidin and the Earl."

He took it without comment. I suspected that he might read it, just to be certain, and I had been careful not to put anything in there that would arouse suspicion.

'Sebastian,' it read, 'I do hope that your master brings you along on his visit, if he decides to come at all. I've been having terrible nightmares about the last time we worked together – I'm sure you understand why – and they've stopped. It's not natural. I was wondering what you thought about it. Also, who the bloody hell is Grell?'

Of course Sebastian would be here if Ciel came. I worried about it the entire time I was getting ready for bed. Amazingly, I didn't have nightmares that night. I didn't dream anything and I woke well before dawn.

There was someone in my room. His fretting woke me up. I felt under my pillow before remembering that I hadn't brought my gun along. Then I saw the failing moonlight glint off brilliant red hair and knew that even if I had my gun it wouldn't do much good. I sat up in bed, holding up the covers to my chest.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked evenly. Grell spun around to look at me and I saw despair etched on his face. His eyes were wide behind his glasses.

"What did you do?" he cried, "I shouldn't have told you anything, I just know I shouldn't have."

He clutched at his hair and rocked back and forth. Oddly enough, I felt like I should get up and comfort him. The reaper was truly distressed. I coughed nervously instead.

"I didn't do anything," I said, "Maybe if you told me what's wrong I can help..?"

"It's gone." He stopped rocking and stared at me blankly. "I went to the place at the right time to collect the soul and it wasn't there."

"You mean no one died?"

"No, no, someone died." My heart skipped a beat. He waved a hand through the air carelessly. "Someone from the village that couldn't swim. Or something like that. I don't know. But their soul wasn't. There. Do you have any idea how bad that is!"

Grell wailed again and I winced. He was going to wake someone up carrying on like this. I got out of bed and walked over, awkwardly patting him on the shoulder. He had to shut up before anyone noticed!

"I have no idea," I said in my best client-soothing voice, "But I'm a detective, you know. Maybe if you told me more – calmly, please – I can help you."

That seemed to do the trick. He brightened up and grabbed my hands, holding them against his chest and letting out a squeal (mercifully soft) of gratitude.

"Oh, thank you! William will be soooo angry if he finds out I lost a soul! He's so mean. He took away my favorite death scythe, you know."

"I have no idea what that is."

"And if I don't find this soul all the books will be out of order and that's just not something William allows. He's so fussy about these things." And Grell shuddered. "So do you know where it is?"

"Did you see anyone else at the river? Who was it who died?"

The reaper frowned and pulled a small book out of his jacket. There was a bookmark he opened to and he ran a finger down the page before stopping at a name.

"Matthew Smith," he said, "Age fourteen. Drowned. I don't quite recall seeing anyone at the river, but I'm not terribly good at noticing those details. I was looking at the moon. It's so beautiful tonight! I first met my Sebastian darling under a moon like it."

"Lord Cruidin invited the Earl Phantomhive to visit. He'll probably bring Sebastian if he comes."

That was the wrong thing to say. Grell's shriek of delight made me cringe and I swear it had to be audible down the hall. I swore at him and tried to grab hold of his red coat while he danced around my small room on tiptoes. I finally got a hold of a handful of his hair.

"Shut! Up!" I hissed, "You're going to get me into trouble!"

"Sebastian darling!" he crooned, oblivious to my hand yanking his head back, "Here! How wonderful!"

I heard footsteps in the hall. He had woken someone up. I hissed in frustration and looked around the room. Then I had an idea. A terrible, terrible idea. But if the reaper was as able as a devil than it wouldn't harm anything.

I pulled Grell over to the window and unlatched it. His excitement vanished when I shoved his head out over the sill.

"I'll tell Sebastian you're threatening my modesty," I said, forcing my voice to be cold, "He's been pretty protective of that in the past, you know. I'm sure he'd be pretty upset with you if I said that."

"What?"

"So get out. You've caused trouble and I can't have you found in here."

He eyed the ground. And then me.

"This is most unfair," he informed me, his lips twisted into a pout.

"Will it kill you?"

"No."

"Then out!"

And I shoved. He went limp and tumbled out, apparently unwilling to risk Sebastian's displeasure. I heard him hit the ground with a muffled thump and then turned and latched the window. There was a knock on my door. I took a deep breath and walked over, opening it a crack. It was Ron. He looked sleepy but nervous.

"I though' I heard somethin'," he mumbled, "Everythin' a'right?

"It's fine," I said, "I think there was an owl just outside my window. Woke me up and gave me quite a start. I'm not used to hearing them in London, yanno?"

The butler seemed satisfied by that but he hesitated and didn't leave.

"You must forgive my master," he said carefully, "E's rather used to getting whatever he wants. An' he's got a way with ladies, ya see, an' well..."

He shrugged helplessly. I wondered just how many indiscretions Ron had to cover back in Ireland. I felt a surge of pity for him.

"It's fine," I said quietly, "He hasn't tried anything improper, if that's what you're worried about."

And Ron, bless him, looked infinitely relieved at that. I thought that perhaps I had misjudged this solemn butler at first. It must be being woken up in the middle of the night that made him less reserved.

"Right then. I'm back to bed. Tell me if the master needs to be reminded what's proper or not."

"Sure."

I closed the door behind him and turned away, leaning my back against it and letting out a sigh of relief. There was a rapping at the window. I walked over and peered out. Grell's face was just below the windowsill, his eyes pleading for me to let him in. I wasn't sure how he was managing to hang on and wondered if he had been eavesdropping.

"I'll talk to you in the morning," I said wearily, "If there's been a drowning I'm sure I'll be involved once it's discovered. For now, get out of here and don't get seen."

He nodded and dropped back out of sight. I turned away and sat down on the bed. In my heart, I knew I should be bothered by all of this. A fourteen year old boy was dead. If I were a good person, I would go find the body and inform someone, find the parents and offer what comfort I could. But it'd bring up too many questions that I couldn't provide answers for, namely what I was doing up at such a late hour by the river. It'd have to wait. I'd let someone else find the body. It wouldn't be long and when it was found and I could quietly ask into the matter before letting it be settled as a tragic accident.

And when Sebastian got here, I'd be able to ask how a soul could simply go missing. And why I wasn't having any nightmares. And how I was to handle Lord Cruidin and his questions and secrets.

There were some questions I couldn't ask him. I traced a finger along the hem of my nightgown and remembered Cruidin's eyes and the way his hair framed his face. If he tried anything improper...

"Everything will be fine," I said firmly to myself, "I can do this. I can get him possession of the river and then I can go home and everything will be fine."

It sounded so unconvincing there in the dark. And as I lay back down I tried to console myself with the thought that Sebastian would come and he'd have the answers.

But the devil was in no way obligated to help me.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Grell being shoved out a window was only something that could have been thought up after midnight passed. I'm going to be so tired tomorrow. And I think I've drunk so much tea while writing this that I need to be declared an honorary Brit. Although I didn't have milk in the tea. And it's a masala chai. With a teacup a friend brought me from China. Drunk while writing fanfics for a manga written in Japan. …...yeah I don't know.<p>

Sorry for the long delay, but I got my writing featured as a Daily Deviation on deviantart on Monday. My online life has been a bit chaotic as a result and I'm taking a very hard look at my writing and figuring out what I want to do with it long-term.


	5. The Butler, Chaperoning

I spent the morning in barely pent-up agitation, attempting to bury myself in my work to forget what had passed between myself and Grell. At any moment I expected someone to burst in the room and demand I come look at a body that had been found in the river. It never came and lunch came and went. I saw Lord Cruidin in passing here and there but he was preoccupied with flirting with the servants that were more attractive than I. Ron seemed to hover in the shadows and I couldn't tell if he was disapproving or simply resigned to the inevitable.

After eating I excused myself to walk outside for a bit. I stayed a good distance from the river but edged close to the treeline where there was some shelter, and sure enough, Grell was waiting for me. He looked hot and unhappy and his jacket was hanging off a bush and his sleeves were rolled up past the elbow.

"Why hasn't anyone found the body yet?" I asked him.

"What body?"

"The one in the river." I tried to remain patient. Grell started chewing on a lock of his hair.

"Mmm, there wasn't one."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Eiiii... are you stupid?" He stared at me, his lips twisted and his lock of hair sticking out at a ninety degree angle, "There was no body. It's as gone as the soul."

"So – we need to find the body to find the soul."

"No no no. Here, look." He pulled his jacket off the bush and started searching through an inside pocket. In a moment he came up with the small book from earlier and flipped it open to the middle. There was a list of names, date, time, and locations. His thumb rested under Matthew's name. I read the entry and a couple more besides.

"And that tells you where the body is supposed to be?"

"Yes." He snapped the book shut and adjusted his glasses. "If it says the soul is at the river, than it should be at the river. And since it's not there, someone took it. And maybe the body with them."

"And you have no idea who, why, or how."

"Yes!" It turned into a wail and he spun away from me, burying his head in the voluminous folds of the jacket and sobbing. I suspected he was faking it but didn't care to find out. I was thinking of the names I had read underneath Matthew's.

"There's going to be two more people that die here in the next month," I said, thinking out-loud, "We need to find those people before then."

"We can't warn them! That's not how it works."

"I wasn't planning on it," I said crossly. God, did I really mean that? "No, I want you to find the next name in the book and then shadow the person until we see who is snatching souls. Can you do that?"

Grell giggled and clapped his hands together. "How sneaky!" he sighed, "I love it. I can do that, certainly."

"Don't be seen," I warned him.

"Of course, of course. You are too clever. I would never have thought of that."

And this was why I remained in business. People like him paid my rent. I nodded absently as he gathered his wits and figured out what direction the village was in. I felt somewhat guilty, for I was sending the reaper off on his own when he was clearly out of his league for this sort of work. Stay hidden? How would a flamboyant red-headed queer stay hidden? My only consolation was that I wouldn't be there in person to witness the catastrophe. And that my wages weren't dependent on his success. So I let him go and felt a pang of guilty relief that Grell's problem was – for the moment – solved; as least as far as I was concerned.

It started to rain around midday. Lord Cruidin was delighted and seduced away another one of the servants, not even bothering to be discreet about it. I found Ron in the hallway, torn between exasperation and resignation. I was tempted to say something but there was something in the butler's manner that warned me off. Last night had been an exception to his silence. In the daylight, we were back to square one.

Were all butlers eccentric in some way?

I managed to get some of Lord Cruidin's time during afternoon tea. He sat watching the rain and seemed quite pleased with himself. The tea had a strange odor to it that I couldn't place. Almost musty, but not unpleasantly so. I sat down opposite him and composed myself. I could do this. I had dealt with Sebastian before and surely this wouldn't be as difficult. At least Lord Cruidin was human. Dizzying, alluring, but still human.

"We're not going to be able to get the river through normal means," I said, "I've checked and re-checked the deeds. The transfer of land has been perfectly legal. No loopholes. Nothing to contest. Lord Terrace owns it by all rights and if he is unwilling to part with it, then there's little we can do."

"So there's no options." His tone was flat and his good mood evaporated. The rain slammed against the window panes and I jumped a bit in my seat.

"Not... precisely. There are some things we can do, but before I suggest them... I need to know why you want this river so badly. I'll not compromise my morals for a trifling."

He set his tea down and sat back in his chair, staring at the rain outside and thinking. He thought for a long time and he seemed to be older in that moment, and I saw a bit of Lord Cruidin o'Muirin as he truly was – a man of nobility, power, and intelligence. It was something of a revelation and I silently revised my opinion of him. I saw the hard lines of his face, I saw the years of stress in those shadows, and I saw steel resolve in his eyes.

"Ron Ghlas!"

He cut himself off in the call, biting down after the second word. I pounced on it like a cat seizing a mouse and stored it away for later. Was that Gaelic? Or part of Ron's full name? Either way, the butler answered the call and stood waiting for his master's instructions. And this time I was certain that Lord Cruidin spoke in Gaelic to the butler and after a moment Ron bowed and left, shutting the doors to the parlor behind him.

"There," Cruidin said, satisfied, "We won't be disturbed. Bridget, do you know what your name means?"

I shook my head.

"It traces its roots back to a goddess. The name is spelt in a variety of ways... Brigit, Brihid, but Brigid is the most common now. She is a goddess of sacred flames, wisdom, poets, home and hearth and such. They remember Saint Brigid now, a pale imitation of the original. But I remember the goddess. My people remember the goddess. We'll not have the church replace her with a saint."

"Is that why you want the river? To keep the history of Ireland out of the church's hands?"

"Perhaps. Is it enough to convince you to aid me?"

I bit my lip. That was hard to say. I had the name of a detective in the back of my head – a man that wouldn't be adverse to stepping into the gray area of the law. If I gave it to Lord Cruidin and if he hired this associate of mine and if we spied on Lord Terrace until we had something worthy of blackmail...

God. I'd consorted with a devil, abandoned two people to their deaths by not intervening in Grell's business, and now I was going to blackmail one of the English nobility for an Irish lord.

"I do not think that ownership of the river is the best way to accomplish that," I said carefully, "I'm going to have to disagree with your methods, my Lord."

"I was afraid of that. I had another reason to tell you of your name, Bridget Therris. Show me your palm." I complied. He seized it tight around the wrist and with his other hand, pricked the palm. I hissed, surprised and a bead of blood welled up. He caught this up and released me.

It all seemed terrifyingly familiar.

"I tell you this because I have your name and I have your blood," Lord Cruidin said softly and he did... something... with his hands and the bead vanished, "I can bind you to me now. And I will if you do not keep my secrets."

I jumped out of my chair and backed away, putting distance between us, suddenly, horribly afraid. Pieces were falling into place.

"What are you?" I whispered.

"Oh, delightful! You figured it out!" He laughed and stood as well, pursuing me across the room in even, measured steps, his pale eyes lighting up in delight. "I'm certainly not human. And I want the river because it is mine in a way that mortals cannot comprehend. It has been part of my line since before your kind came to my shores and I will not have it in church hands. They deny me access. I cannot even enter its waters so long as they hold it. You have no idea how painful that is."

My back was against the far wall. He stood a hand's length away and cupped my chin in his hand. My heart was pounding so hard I felt faint and my mouth was dry. I was shaking. I tried to force my mind to work.

"So what are you?" I asked again, "You... something that... women..." My thoughts were trailing off but his lips curled into a slight smile.

"Yes," he whispered, "It's part of my nature to seduce and steal beautiful women. Though that hardly narrows down what I am, does it? Lots of immortals do that."

He traced one finger along my jawline and up to my ear, tucking a stray curl away.

"Don't," I said softly, without feeling, numb inside.

"Why not? It'd be easy. You'd be willing." He sounded maliciously amused.

"I-"

And Ron interrupted by coughing from the doorway. Lord Cruidin swore and tore away, stalking over to where his butler waited. I remained where I was, breathing fast and trying to pull my thoughts back together. This was bad. Very very bad. Wasn't this supposed to be an easy, safe job? I swallowed hard. My options were few at this point. I had learned the hard way that I was outclassed by non-humans – Sebastian had proven that – and I had best think of self-preservation at this point. I could find Grell later and hope that the reaper had enough sense to be able to tell me exactly what Cruidin was. The Lord didn't seem inclined to make it easy on me. The only supernatural being that was good at seducing women that was coming to my mind was an incubus – and wasn't that just another form of devil? I cursed my ignorance.

The two finished talking. I noticed that Ron didn't leave the room but hovered near the door. He didn't look happy at all and he caught my eyes and held them for a moment. I somehow knew that he was going to stay close and make sure his Lord didn't try anything else. Bless him. Perhaps I could get him to tell me what kind of master he served.

"So," Lord Cruidin said casually, pulling some gloves out of his pocket and tugging them on, "Are you going to help me take what is mine?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." He smiled.

"Well, I suppose I will then. Besides... if it really is this important to you..."

"It is."

"Do you mean harm to anyone through owning it?"

He looked offended. "No. In regards to the humans that live in the area, it is just a river like any other."

"Alright. But I have a request. Do not try and seduce me any more."

That ancient and tired look appeared in his eyes again, but he nodded.

"I'll make no active effort," he said, "There's some things I cannot control, however."

"That's fine. Don't look so disappointed! You have a manor full of women and I'm nothing special."

"Yes," he said, bluntly eying me up, "Physically, nothing special. But you're giving me hell and not many mortal woman can manage that. Enough of that. I received a reply from Phantomhive. The Earl will be here tomorrow afternoon. And since we're being so frank with our secrets... I know that the child's butler isn't human. And I suspect that you know that as well."

I didn't trust myself to answer. I tried to keep as calm a face as I could and the silence between myself and Lord Cruidin stretched with only the rain on the windows to interrupt it.

"You hired me to figure out how to get the river," I said carefully, "This is not something I want to be involved in. You're leaving me to figure out what you are on my own, you can figure out what the hell Sebastian is on your own. Now if you excuse me, I have to write a letter. We're going to hire a detective I know to trail Lord Terrace and find something we can blackmail him with."

I walked from the room with as much dignity as I could measure. And Ron looked incredibly pleased as I walked past him and I wasn't sure, but he might have even smiled in my direction. I knew that the situation had just turned dangerous. I was caught up in something beyond human understanding once again and to complicate matters, Sebastian would be here. And Ciel. I couldn't forget Ciel. I felt a sudden pang of guilt, for I was an adult woman and Ciel was still just a boy and there was an instinct to protect him, no matter how misguided it might be. He didn't need my protection, but god, I wanted to tear him away from Sebastian and get him out from under the devil's influence. But if Sebastian was truly that dangerous – than why did I feel so relieved that he'd be here?

A devil. A reaper. And whatever the bloody hell Cruidin was. If nothing else, no one could ever say that my life had been boring.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Those of you that have figured out what Lord Cruidin is, please refrain from spoilers. Guessing is fine, but I'm sure a handful will know for certain where I'm taking this. There's enough clues out there now I think. And next chapter will finally have Sebastian back in the story, now that the scene has been fully set.<p> 


	6. The Butler, Stoic

It had been my intent to remain scarce until I had a better feel for the situation. I wrote my letter and handed it off to Ron for his master to review, sign, and seal. I was amazed at how detached I felt from the entire affair, like I was merely a bystander watching someone else commit this deed. In my heart I knew what I was doing was wrong but I couldn't bring myself to be bothered enough to turn away and stop. When did this moral decline start? Was it the influence of the company I kept, or did it start the first time I ventured into the gray areas because I was a woman and could not find the help I needed within the bounds of the law?

I steeled my heart. I had to do what had to be done.

Ciel arrived late in the afternoon, as he had said, barely in time for dinner. Lord Cruidin's servants were in a frenzy working up a suitable welcome and although it was nothing spectacular the dinner was still up to par for a noble residing in the country. I stayed away. I saw the carriage as the servants led the horses to the stable from my window. That was all. And as much as I tried to remain still, barely an hour had passed after they arrived before I ventured from my room to find Sebastian.

Dinner was still going on. Sebastian was hovering just outside, allowing Lord Cruidin's servants to do the bulk of the work while maintaining a watchful eye on his master. I wondered what protocol was for a butler when acting as a guest in another house. I kept my distance and waited for the devil to acknowledge my existence. He took his time. I was certain he knew I was there and I was certain that his delay was deliberate – letting me know where I ranked on his priorities. I could barely hear Ciel and Cruidin's voices. Eventually, Sebastian seemed bored of the exchange and looked in my direction. His red eyes met mine and I froze like a mouse trapped in the gaze of the hawk. He was studying me and I had a distinct impression that he did not like what he saw. Then he broke the contact and I walked over to stand by him. He kept his attention half on the dining room.

"Lord Cruidin isn't human," I whispered. That seemed like a good place to start.

"I know."

"Than what is he?"

Sebastian's lips thinned in displeasure. I was strangely hurt. He was being very cold, even for Sebastian. That was saying something. I didn't think he'd be upset that I took a job with Lord Cruidin – I wasn't his property after all and he didn't rank me high enough in importance to care much anyway – so I was hard-pressed to figure out why he looked so irate at my presence. Was it protocol? I would have thought he'd let me know if I was being rude.

"I'd prefer not to speak until you're no longer under his sway," Sebastian said, "Have you told him that I am a devil?"

"No."

And Sebastian looked impressed for a moment but he still did not look at me.

"Very good," he said, "If I came for you, would you follow me at a moment's notice?"

"Yes," I said, thinking that was a rather strange question, "What do you mean that I'm in his sway?"

"Enough. You'd best leave me alone for now."

Bewildered, I did as he bid and left. I hadn't realized how much hope I'd pinned on Sebastian showing up and how disappointed I was at the cold reception I'd received. Mentally, I chided myself for being so weak as to allow a devil to hold such influence over me. But the practical part of me whispered that I had best take my allies where I could.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that someone was in my room until I'd entered and closed the door behind me. I saw him a moment before I found myself wrapped up in a bone-crushing hug. I kicked helplessly at Grell until he let go.

"He's here!" the reaper squealed, prancing about my small room, "Ohhhh, I'm so excited! You saw him, didn't you? How is he? As handsome as ever?"

"Sure," I replied breathlessly, "Don't you have something you're supposed to be doing right now?"

He put his weight on on leg, thrusting a hip out and tapped his chin thoughtfully. I took a deep breath and counted to five.

"You're supposed to be shadowing the next person to die," I said evenly.

"Oh, that's not until later tonight," he said dismissively, "It can wait."

"Grell. Did you say tonight?"

"I want to see Sebastian."

He was edging past me towards the door. I grabbed hold of the sleeve of his coat.

"Tonight, Grell?" The reaper frowned and tried to pull free. I held on.

"Yes. I'll go back to shadowing her once I've seen Sebastian! Promise!"

I sighed. It seemed the best way to get rid of him then, and besides, I wanted to wring some answers out of the devil as well. Besides. Siccing the besotted reaper on Sebastian seemed an absolutely wonderful way to get back at him for how rude he was to me earlier. Devil or no, I deserved some measure of respect.

I led the way through the hallways. I had a distinct advantage in that the servants were all infatuated with Lord Cruidin and were so intent on catering to him that they took little notice of each other. Grell was easy to smuggle downstairs and through the passageways of the small manor until I came to the wing where Ciel was going to be staying. From the lights I could see that he had already retired to his bedroom. I suspected Sebastian would be there as well and I crept down the dark hallway, listening intently. Grell was remarkably quiet beside me but his footsteps seemed painfully loud next to my practiced walk.

"Wait here," I said to him and I went on alone. The reaper seemed to trust whatever it was I had planned, which in all honesty, was nothing.

I crouched just outside the closed doors and listened. I could hear muffled voices.

"-can't use our usual approach in this matter," Sebastian was saying, "Cruidin must realize that I am not human and will be on his guard."

"What about his butler? Will he suffice?" Ciel sounded bored.

"Perhaps. I'll see if I can't find how deeply entangled he is in this matter. There is also the woman detective to consider. Bridget Therris."

I shivered. Sebastian was moving about the room now and for a moment his voice dwindled and I could not make out the words. He spoke for a brief time to Ciel and then there was silence.

"Then if she's a problem, deal with her," the boy finally said, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "And do it quickly. I don't care how."

This time I gasped and my hands flew to cover my mouth. What had I gotten myself into? I stood, my heart starting to race and adrenaline flooding my veins.

"Master, I heard something. Please wait a moment."

And I scrambled to my feet and ran. Grell was still at the end of the hall, waiting nervously for my return. I stumbled into him and grabbed him by the arms.

"Do me a favor," I gasped, "Distract Sebastian."

And he squealed in delight and I shoved him down the hall to where Sebastian had just left his master's room. I didn't wait to see how that worked out. I just ran and heard Grell exclaim "Sebastian darling!" before I rounded a corner and was out of sight. I could leave the manor but I suspected that would just put me at Sebastian's mercy. Ciel's order to Sebastian did not sound like it would go well for me. I had to bargain with the devil. Try and see what it was Ciel was concerned about and reassure him that I was no threat. Surely he'd be reasonable enough to talk, wouldn't he?

But he had also confessed to being willing to let me die, once, if his master's orders hadn't stipulated otherwise.

It seemed there was little choice. I had to throw myself to Lord Cruidin's mercy. He'd sworn to protect me, after all, and although I had thought little of his promise at the time it now meant a good deal if he was not mortal. I went straight to his bedchamber and hoped he didn't have... company.

Ron was standing guard just outside. He looked frumpy compared to Sebastian and his gloves seemed too off-white to be proper.

"I need to talk to Lord Cruidin," I said, "Please. It's urgent."

The butler's eyebrows quirked up and I could see the unspoken question in his eyes.

"I'm not going to bed him," I snapped, "Or anything... else... improper."

"He doesn't want to be disturbe' right now."

"He can tumble one of the maids any time he wants! Please Ron – it's about Sebastian."

That got the reaction I wanted. He looked guarded now, more wary, and his round face wasn't nearly so bland with the sudden intensity that came to his look.

"Cruidin is out," he said, "I'm sorry."

I floundered, unsure of what to do. My options were out. And there was something dancing along the fringes of my mind, little tidbits of information I had stored up bit by bit until I had enough to see the whole picture.

"He's with a girl, isn't he?" I asked and I made my tone scathing. Ron's face turned dark and I could see disapproval for my audacity. So that much was true – he was with a woman.

"Walking by the river at moonlight, I'm sure. Romantic."

"I think you should go, Miss Therris," Ron said gently but firmly. I sniffed and pretended to stalk off, my thoughts racing.

Grell had said someone – a woman – would die tonight. That multiple people would die near the river. It was treacherous in places, for the depths came sudden and there were hidden currents near the bottom. Especially at night. I had to find Lord Cruidin. I was afraid for him. I was afraid for myself and desperately wanted some sort of protection.

I stole out from the manor through a servant's door. I got across the lawn and down towards the river, but I shied away from approaching any closer than I needed. Logically, I knew that I had seen the names in Grell's book and mine was not one of them. Did that mean that Sebastian's orders weren't what I feared? Or did Grell's book get confused for when the supernatural got involved?

Either way, I had enough nightmares of drowning to keep me away. I hurried along the course of the river, heading for the forest. It was then I saw Sebastian in the fading light of the manor, walking across the lawn in my direction. I couldn't see Grell anywhere and from the brief bit of lantern-light, Sebastian looked absolutely _furious._

Well, furious for Sebastian. Which meant that his posture was a bit more menacing and his eyes had a faint light of their own.

The forest swallowed me up. In my head I knew it was pointless to try and flee at this point but my heart just couldn't resign myself just yet. I had to find Lord Cruidin. That was the only thing I could think of. There was movement close by and I stumbled to a stop as Sebastian stepped out of the darkness, blocking my path. His lips were twisted into a frown

"I see you've met Grell," he said coldly.

"Yes."

"That was... damnably clever. I'll not forgive you for it."

"Are you going to kill me?"

A thoughtful look flashed across his face and then he smiled. A cruel smile, but no different from the other ones I had seen him give. There was hope here.

"Your loyalty to Lord Cruidin blinds you. My master has asked I deal with this and although he did not specify the means... I think killing you at this point would be a bit wasteful. There are some things I'm sure you can tell us."

"What are you doing here? What do you want with Cruidin?"

"Why do you care?"

I opened my mouth to answer and found that no words came. It was a fair question. Back when I was investigating the Downy Street case I had found my reality cast adrift and a sudden, broader world opened up before me. It was a terrifying world and even though it had existed all along, having that curtain pulled back turned it into something intimately threatening. Sebastian had turned into my source of answers, an anchor in that darkness. A devil, but a darkness that was solid in a rapidly changing perspective and I clung to that solidity. I found comfort in the familiar.

Yet now I clung to Cruidin, who was not familiar, who was not an anchor in this darkness, and I could not explain why.

"You said you'd follow me if I asked." He held out a gloved hand. "Please come this way."

I put my hand in his and committed myself to the devil's care.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The grand reveal for what Cruidin is has actually been written. It just fits better to be in the next chapter. And I'm evil.<p> 


	7. The Butler, Observing

Sebastian pulled me along by the wrist. I stumbled behind him in the darkness, breathless and hoping that I wouldn't catch my ankle on something and fall. The devil was relentless in his pace.

"Slow down," I gasped, "I can't see!"

"We have little time," he snapped in response but he paused long enough to scoop me up in his arms. I gasped and clutched at the lapels of his jacket. We moved much quicker then as Sebastian was infinitely confident in his footing as he took us through the woods. His red eyes were about the only light in the moonless night. Then he stopped at the edge of the woods and let me down. I fell into a crouch and peered through the darkness. Sebastian's hand fell on my shoulder and he pointed. I saw Lord Cruidin walking alone across the field. The river was like a black ribbon just beyond. The grass was up to mid-calf and he was barefoot and bare to the waist. Gold glinted around his neck and uper arms. His hair was like liquid silver. It was a very different Cruidin from what I had seen before – he was no longer the emotional and careless noble from before – he was obviously something more than human in this moment. Ancient. Terrible. And I didn't realize I was getting up to walk out to him until Sebastian grabbed me from behind.

He pulled me close to him, my back against his chest and his arms were around mine, pinning them to my back and I could not break free. I wasn't even aware that I was trying but Sebastian held me fast.

"This is what I meant," Sebastian whispered in my ear, "You're his, whether you realize it or not. Keep watching. Ciel wants information from you and we cannot obtain that until you're free of his influence."

There was a girl walking out to meet Lord Cruidin. I hated her in that moment. She looked to be from the town and she had a vacant look on her face, like she didn't fully understand what was happening. He raised a hand and brushed it along her face and then bent and kissed her. His hair fell down around them and her face was hidden from me. My shoulders hurt from trying to wrench free of Sebastian's grip.

And the girl followed Cruidin as he walked backwards, a hand outstretched and lightly brushing her face, her collarbones. They walked to the edge of the river and then both were standing with the water rising to their ankles. Lord Cruidin drew the girl close, carefully, as if he were cradling something made of glass.

Then he moved, lightning-fast, and whatever spell held me enthralled was broken. I could only watch in absolute shock as he threw her down into the water and held her there, the muscles in his arm bunching and his eyes glinting with some sort of delight that was too primal to be human, and she thrashed and struggled. I whimpered, a guttural sound in the back of my throat and I tried to turn away but Sebastian was merciless and did not permit me to do so. Together, we watched as her struggles grew weaker and weaker and finally stopped, her body drifting limply in the water with Lord Cruidin straddling her and holding her there, ensuring that there was no life left. Then he let go. It felt like it had taken an eternity for her to die.

Cruidin stood, picking her up and cradling her against his chest. The gentleness and care was back in his movements but it no longer seemed loving now – it felt obscene. There were bruises around her neck from where his hands had held her under the water. His shape shifted – and I have no better way to describe it, other than to say it was like water pouring from one container to another. He became a horse, a beautiful white horse with red eyes and on his back was the girl, his mane wrapped around her wrists and binding her to his back. It reminded me of seaweed. Then he reared, spun, and galloped into the river and vanished into the depths and was gone.

Sebastian let go of me. I fell to my knees and threw up.

"He's a kelpie," Sebastian said, "An Irish water-demon. One of the fairy kind. Lord of the oceans, lakes, and rivers. And now that you've seen him for what he is, he will have no hold over you so long as you do not allow it."

"He steals their souls," I whispered.

"Yes. Takes them to his underworld. In that sense, we are rivals, myself and him."

"And he can bind people to his service?"

"In a way. They enchant people, ensnare them so that they are desperately in love with the kelpie and will do anything for them. Kelpies are particularly drawn to women – they seduce them, steal them away, or drown them. The ones they drown are merely sport. The rest are for pleasure. Which are you to him, I wonder?"

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and stood. I put my shoulders back and faced the devil squarely on.

"Neither," I said, "I am in his employ but I am neither pleasure nor sport. Nor am I here simply to do as you bid. I demand to know what your master's interest is in this matter."

Sebastian tapped his chin with one finger, a thoughtful look on his face. Then he smiled and turned his back to me.

"I suppose you'd best speak with Master Ciel then," he said.

This took me off-guard. I figured Sebastian had complete autonomy to do as he saw fit for Ciel. Once again I found myself wondering about their arrangement and how it was Ciel had come to possess such an extraordinary butler. Was he bound to the family line, perhaps, the result of some ritual performed long ago by a now-dead ancestor? Or did Sebastian have a reason to seek out and serve Ciel on his own? Subservience did not seem in Sebastian's nature but he played the part so well I sometimes forgot what he was. Perhaps devils were capable of bowing to another and I had simply misread Sebastian's personality all along.

This would have bothered me, normally. I was typically a good judge of character. But Sebastian wasn't human and I gave myself a pass on that.

"So what did you do with Grell?" I asked on our way back.

"Dealt with him. He won't trouble us for a time."

"Did you kill him?"

"No." He looked annoyed. "Regretfully, I did not have time for that."

The way he said it made it sound like it was my fault. We hiked the rest of the way back to the manor in silence.

I waited in the hall while Sebastian spoke briefly with Ciel inside. Then the butler called me in and I crossed the floor to where Ciel sat on the edge of the bed in a robe. He had hastily put on a black silk eyepatch and his hair was messy. He was also scowling and I gave him a modest curtsey.

"Thank you," I said and meant it, "I'm not sure what would have happened if I hadn't been shown what Lord Cruidin is."

"Probably been drowned no doubt," Ciel replied, "You seem woefully unprepared for dealing with non-humans."

"It's not in my area of expertise."

"I'd say otherwise." He suddenly smiled. "You seem to have a knack for winding up involved in these sorts of affairs. And I believe you can help me in this instance."

"That depends on what you want."

I was trying to figure out what boundaries I wanted to establish. It seemed unlikely that I would be able to control the situation but I was willing to give it a try. Ciel was a child, after all. He was also a noble. They had a code of conduct that would hopefully protect me even if we were at odds.

"I've been asked to investigate Lord Cruidin's intentions in coming to England," Ciel said, "There's a concern that he may intend to hurt England."

"I don't see how. He's just after the river as far as I know."

I frowned. There was something wrong with that. Why was he so keen on it anyway, now that I knew he was a kelpie? He had said that he couldn't enter it while the church held it and that he didn't intend to harm anyone – no. That wasn't what he had said. He had said that the river would be like any other for the people that lived there.

In other words, he would drown them in the Caoilfhionn River just as he would anywhere else. I felt sick.

"He wants the river," I whispered, "It's important to him – to his people – and he's going to use it to steal people away to his underworld."

What had I done? I had helped him obtain it possibly. But neither Sebastian or Ciel shared my concern, in fact, the boy waved a hand as if he were brushing away an irritating insect.

"That's not my concern," he said dismissively, "I want to know why he came to England in person."

There was something else there that he wasn't willing to tell me. I tried to guess at what he was saying. This was the second time he'd mentioned England specifically.

"He doesn't seem to care either way for what England does," I said, "Or harbor any particular dislike for Englishmen. His main quarrel is with the church, and more specifically those that bar him from the river. I'm guessing his kind are vulnerable to anything holy?"

"Not necessarily," Sebastian said, "There's stories of his people interacting freely with the church, to the point where St. Patrick walked with their gods and many of them were baptized into the Christian faith. I'm afraid I do not know enough about the situation to say why Cruidin would harbor such a dislike for the church."

"What about the butler?" Ciel asking, bringing the conversation back on track.

"I couldn't say. He seems like a fairly bland individual when he's not covering up for his lord's indiscretions. He's helped me once or twice even, though I'm afraid I was rather rude to him last we talked. Ron is not his full name, I don't think. Cruidin called him Ron Ghlas once and I think it was a slip."

Ciel brooded. I recognized the look. It was the same I got when confronted with something I didn't quite understand yet, a sort of frustrated anger that all the pieces had not been lined up yet.

"He's willing to do anything to force Lord Terrace Grave to sell the river to him," I said, "I'd rather not say anything more about that though."

If Ciel inferred anything from that he did not comment on it. The boy seemed far wiser than I had been originally thought him and my suspicions that he knew more of the underbelly of England than a child of his age should was starting to be confirmed. I desperately wished he'd just tell me what he was here to investigate and have done with these guessing games. Although considering how I'd been chasing after Lord Cruidin I couldn't blame him for keeping his secrets. I had been ready to tell Cruidin what Sebastian was, there before I saw him drown the girl.

"I'll think on this more tomorrow," Ciel announced, "Nothing more can be done tonight. Thank you Miss Therris. I will call on you if I have any further need."

I recognized a dismissal when I saw one. I turned and left without another word and walked slowly back to my room, half-hoping Sebastian would show up again. But he did not and I returned to my room disappointed. My head hurt from everything that had happened and I could not get rid of the image of Cruidin shoving the girl under the water out of my head. I shuddered. There was nothing attractive about him in my thoughts now. Where he had once been ethereal and alluring he was now simply savage and terrifying. The hard lines of his face seemed cruel and his eyes reminded me of the ocean depths that crushed the life out of those unfortunate to be dragged under. I wasn't sure how I'd handle him tomorrow but it was too late to be worrying about such things. I changed into my nightgown and drifted off to sleep, thoughts buzzing through my head. I wondered what Ciel was looking for, what other secrets Cruidin might be hiding, and how on earth Sebastian had gotten rid of Grell. Come to think of it, Grell was an entire bundle of questions on his own and not one I was sure I wanted to unravel. My world was changing enough already and I didn't know if I could handle any more revelations.

I drifted off to sleep and this time I had nightmares. I dreamed of struggling in the ocean while Sebastian stood by Ciel's side on the shore, watching and not lifting a hand to help me. A few paces away from the pair was Cruidin, looking out past me with a strange expression on his face. Stoic, but there was a deep longing in there that pierced me through. The waves knocked me under again and again and I felt that I would soon be unable to keep my head above water. Than arms wrapped around my chest and held me there and the turbulent waters calmed and I could breath easy. Ciel turned and walked away and after a moment of staring at me, Sebastian turned away as well. I looked at my savior. It was Ron.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: A bit rushed tonight, but I really wanted to get this posted before I left on a mini-vacation for a couple days. I'm cruel, but I'm not THAT cruel. So now you know what Lord Cruidin is! There's a lot of legends about the kelpie and I'm basing this off my favorite. It's a wonderful story and I'll see if I can't work it in somewhere so you can hear it as well. I was a bit nervous about incorporating Irish mythology so strongly into the Black Butler world, but I wanted some variety and also to work within a lore I'm very familiar with. The standard EuropeanWestern culture myths get abused in manga sometimes, I feel. *cough*ANGELS*cough* So I'm mixing things up a bit.

Because kelpies are freaking awesome. I will totally have to regale you all with the story I'm using as inspiration before the end of this.


	8. The Butler, Inhuman

What had been set in motion could not be undone. Cruidin had been handed the keys to obtaining the river. I was certain the detective I had referred him to would find something worthy of blackmail. Cruidin had resources beyond that of a mortal lord and would not be stopped from obtaining what he wanted. Ciel had been set to the task of finding Cruidin's intentions and they spanned beyond the scope of the river. There was something else he was after – something that could make the kelpie a threat to England – and both he and Sebastian would not stop until they had it. Cruidin snapping at the heels of the English nobility. Ciel chasing down Cruidin's scent. And where did that leave me among the hounds?

I could just walk away. I could declare I had done all I could in the affair of the Caoilfhionn and go home. Cruidin had no hold over me and neither did Sebastian.

There was the matter of the two souls that had been taken, however. Would I abandon them to any form of devil under this sun?

I rose early in the morning and went walking out in the yard, near the edge where the forest began. As expected, Grell found me rather than me finding him. The reaper did not look too pleased – sullen, almost. His hair was disheveled and he looked tired. Almost frightened. I paused and neatly folded my hands before my waist.

"I know who took your souls," I said.

Grell brightened. As expected, he threw his arms around me and crushed my stomach in a hug. I managed to lock my elbows and keep him from getting too cozy with my person and eventually extricated myself from his grasp. He was crying. I stared for a moment, watched as he removed his glasses and wiped away thin tears with a sleeve of his flamboyant red jacket.

"It was bad enough losing one," he sniffled, "Then I lost the second and I thought I'd have to report back to William all empty-handed and I'd never be able to prove that I'm a proper reaper and not some... some... incompetent!"

I couldn't help but feel a surge of sympathy for him. Were our situations so different? I'd certainly had my own fears of being seen as worthless for my gender in trying to defy the norms for woman and break into a man's profession. I could emphasize with that feeling.

Except I hadn't any choice in being born a woman. He was a queer. The situation was still different. It made what I did next easier.

"I'm not going to just tell you where to find them," I said and I made my voice cold, "You have to do something to earn them. I want to make a bargain."

"That's not fair," he pouted. I saw a glint in his eye and I almost balked. He wasn't going to blindly take directions unless I spun it right.

"It's in our mutual interest," I said, "If you're going to take back the souls you'll need to do so when the thief is suitably distracted. I can give you that distraction – but I need something with which to do it first. I need information."

"Hmmmm. Go on."

"First off, I need to know when and where the next person will die. I know you can give that to me, easily. Next, I..." I faltered. Something was working itself free in my mind and I was tempted to dismiss it as fancy, but the subconscious thoughts I had were often pieced together from small tidbits my mind had first discarded as insignificant. I decided to chance it. "I need you to find out the full name of Lord Cruidin's butler," I said, "Can you do that?"

"Easily. I'll just consult the reaper library. I should be able to get that by this evening. Is that all?" He looked pleased at how easily he was getting off, but I wasn't done yet.

"No. I need you to shadow Sebastian. He'll not think twice about you hounding him but he'd certainly take notice if I did. I need to know what his actions are – do not let him know you're reporting everything to me!"

Grell broke into a wide grin and he pulled his shoulders back proudly.

"This is the best bargain I've ever made," he proclaimed, "Bridget, you are a treasure. An absolute treasure."

"Charmed," I murmured, "Now go find me that name!"

And the reaper yelped and turned to go. He did that strange trick where one moment he was there and the next my eyes simply seemed to lose track of him. Perhaps he was stepping between worlds to whatever this reaper library was. It felt so strange and yet I had reached a point where I could accept such things. It made me feel competent.

That was dealt with. Now for the next part... navigating the day. I had to keep Ciel from harassing me and keep Cruidin from realizing his hold had been broken. Neither would be easy.

As is, I didn't stand much of a chance on the latter. I returned to the manor and had breakfast with the servants. I passed Cruidin in the hall. He seemed in a poor mood and I made to walk right past him. I didn't get far. His arm caught me about the waist and pulled, spinning me around and my back slammed against the wall. I caught my breath in a gasp. He stood at arm's length, staring down at me with two fingers resting on the base of my neck, holding me frozen in place. His eyes were narrow and looked like sky just before a storm.

"How did this happen?" he asked softly. Dangerous ground here. I read his meaning in his eyes.

"I found out what you are," I replied, "You've no hold now, don't you?"

"No." His voice was a low growl and he stepped closer, his hand moving to trace the line of my jaw. I shuddered at the touch this time. It was like the caress of water weed and I shied away. How had I ever thought him attractive? He was terrifying. Inhuman. Demon.

"I've no hold," he continued, "unless you allow it."

"No, Lord Cruidin. I'll do as my job required and keep your secrets, but I would do that regardless of what spell you had me under."

He seemed bewildered by that declaration. I remembered that in the stories that the fairy kind were known to bend the truth into so many circles that the mortal mind could not comprehend what was real any longer. I suspected in that moment that Cruidin was so accustomed to these subtle lies that he no longer believed in complete honesty from anyone, especially not the mortal race that could lie with impunity.

"I've never betrayed a client," I said gently, reaching up to grab his wrist and pull it away, "I've kept Ciel's secrets, haven't I? And from you, no less. Don't you think I can keep yours too?"

"That butler isn't human."

"No. But neither are you. And I've dealt with Sebastian before."

He seemed satisfied – and perhaps a bit confused – by this. The kelpie stepped back, no longer threatening but the picture of gentlemanly courtesy.

"Very well, Miss Therris," he said, "I'll not infringe on your modesty anymore than. But my bed is always open to you."

And he walked away. I had to admit, as far as propositions go, that was the probably the most civilized I had ever received. Still, it didn't have much chance of succeeding. He was a bloody horse, after all.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was uneventful. I saw little of Ciel, Sebastian, or Cruidin. They were off doing... I don't know. Nobility things. I think hunting. I took advantage of the lack of distractions to dive into paperwork with a frenzy, searching for things that might give me some indication of both where I could point Grell to find the souls of the dead and also what Ciel's interest in Lord Cruidin was. I mapped out Cruidin's territory and found that it focused around a center point, a lake that the Caoilfhionn fed off of. I remembered what Sebastian had told me – kelpies were water demons. If they were to keep their prey anywhere, it would be under the water. This seemed like a likely place to look. I sincerely hoped I wouldn't be leading Grell wrong in this. He might be a queer, but I had made a bargain honestly and I would keep it.<p>

Finding what was of interest to Ciel was a different matter. It was a difficult task as I was still uncertain on exactly what sort of duty for the Queen Ciel performed. I made a mental promise to research that when I returned to London so I would be better prepared for the future. I suspected that my path would continue to cross with the supernatural – and thus Sebastian – in the future and such knowledge could save me. It seemed that Cruidin had a couple streams of income and one of them was under the table. This puzzled me. The records had no indication where it could come from and worse, the handwriting was different in the ledger. Was this what Ciel was investigating? It seemed I needed to get my information from a more direct source. I bit my lower lip. Grell was going to be my best source at this point and that worried me.

But as promised, the reaper returned that evening at sunset with information. He snuck into my bedroom. It was disturbing that he'd gotten so good at it at this point and that I'd accepted it as normal. I drew the curtains so that no one could see us in the fading sunlight from the outside while the reaper preened. He'd found something. He wouldn't nearly be that full of himself otherwise.

"I've shadowed Sebastian for part of the day," he said, "And it was no easy task. Oooo, he's so charming! Would that I were the lady he was romancing!"

"Pardon?" What the bloody hell was he talking about?

"Sebastian paid a visit to a woman," Grell explained, "While his master was off doing... whatever. I didn't pay attention to THAT, not with Sebastian-darling around. I could barely keep up! But he traveled to the home of... mmm... well... I wrote the name down. I'll find it in a moment. She was the wife of some owner of a trading company or the likes... didn't seem too happy to see him but he got her to let him in. I eavesdropped. Hmph."

"What did they talk about?" This was certainly interesting.

"Boring things." Grell yawned. "It was only the sound of Sebastian's voice that kept me interested. They talked about shipping and finances and something about privateers and then she got all upset and said she didn't do that anymore."

Well now. That was certainly interesting. And certainly unexpected. What on earth would an Irish water demon have to do with privateers? Aside from being associated with water I was hard-pressed to find a connection.

"Anything else?" I prompted.

"Not that I could hear. They went into another room. And then Sebastian returned to the manor. Oh! And I found that name for you."

He fished around in his coat and came out with a paper. On it was the name of the woman Sebastian had visited and the name of the butler. I was right. Ron was not the entirety of his name. It was Ron Ghlas Mor. Underneath it Grell had scrawled something in quotes. "the great gray seal"

"What's this mean?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug, "That's just how the entry in the book was. Oh. He's also really old. Like... hundreds and hundreds of years."

I felt like the floor had dropped out from under me.

"Then he's not human."

"I'd say not."

Bloody hell. Was I just destined to be associated with immortals for the rest of my comparatively short life?

"Then what is he?" I whispered.

"Couldn't tell you. Can I get back to shadowing Sebastian? I want to see what he wears at night."

I was barely listening. "Sure. Whatever."

And Grell giggled and let himself out. Through the window. Whatever. I stared at the paper for a moment more and then shoved it in a dresser drawer. There weren't many sources of information at this point and I weighed my options carefully. Lord Cruidin was out for obvious reasons. I didn't know enough about Ron's personality to trust going to him with this. Especially now that I knew he wasn't human. That left Sebastian. I sighed. Might as well get this over with.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So... my short vacation turned to an emergency trip to Oklahoma for my grandmother's funeral. I knew she wasn't in the best health but yanno... you don't expect these things regardless. I haven't been in the mood to write fanfiction for a while. Don't worry, I'll finish this. Just might be a bit slower in updates for a little while. And I'll be alright - I'm at that age where I'm going to lose my grandparents. It has to happen at some point.<p> 


	9. The Butler, Loyal

It turned out that Sebastian was wanting to see me as well. Or rather, Ciel was. The boy sat at a table in his room staring at some papers with a bored look on his face. Sebastian escorted me in without comment, shutting the door with barely a click behind us. I stood uneasily in the middle of the floor, feeling like a mouse between cats.

"I understand you're torn between loyalties right now," Ciel said as preamble, "However, now that Sebastian has broken Lord Cruidin's hold on you, you can decide for yourself where your allegiance lies."

"Do I have to decide at all?" I asked, sharper than I intended. Ciel's attention snapped to me from the papers.

"I would think-" he began angrily but Sebastian interrupted.

"Forgive me, young master," he said smoothly, "but Miss Therris doesn't fully understand the situation. Perhaps we should start with what she does know."

"I'm not obligated to answer you," I replied, feeling contrary. Sebastian's eyes settled on mine and I saw the tiny pupils swimming in that sea of crimson. It was a hungry look. He assumed the role of a predator so easily. No – not assumed – he merely discarded the disguise of humanity.

"You are," he hissed, "You are obligated because Master Ciel wishes it and because I serve him. I _can_ compel you to answer. You are merely mortal and have willingly given yourself into my sway before – or have you forgotten?"

At some point he crossed the distance between us and now his gloved hand closed over my arm, where the faint remains of a mark rested etched in my skin. It wasn't complete. It burned regardless at his touch. I worked up my will and swallowed my fear. It tasted stale and was like broken glass. If I submitted now, I would forever be in the devil's sway. That would not do. I was Bridget and I was my own person. I did not belong to Sebastian.

"No," I said, "I have not forgotten. But I won't betray my client – it is the last shred of integrity I have left."

Sebastian's grip tightened on my arm and I closed my eyes in response to the pressure. It hurt. I could feel his irritation now and the thread of anger that was woven into it. I, a mortal, was defying him. Ciel had not spoken to call his devil off and I did not think he would. The boy was indifferent to evil. There was a sensation of heat, as if fire had suffused my body for one brief instant and then Sebastian let go of my arm and stepped back.

"She is protected, master," he said, his voice again cold and emotionless, "It would be unwise to force a confrontation at this point."

Of course. Lord Cruidin had promised as much, hadn't he? I felt weak with relief. I seized the opportunity.

"How about we start with what you know?" I suggested into the silence that followed, "You know I won't betray a client and Cruidin has no hold on me now. I have concerns about the situation as well, and while I can't break his confidence... I can work to other ends."

Ciel considered. Then he folded his hands before him and he seemed to relax.

"Very well then," the boy said, "Her Majesty is concerned that Lord Cruidin may be involved in affairs that are treason to the Empire. Specifically, aiding Spanish privateers and profiting from the wrecks of English ships. Sebastian contacted a woman that was one of his agents, since retired to this village. It has confirmed some of our suspicions, but isn't enough – she never dealt directly with Cruidin. Indeed, he seems surprisingly absent from any of the matter despite profiting from the results."

I thought of the entries in the ledger. They'd been written in a different hand. Whose?

"His kind use the water and we are concerned his interest in the river Caoilfhionn will only serve to further these attacks. Her Majesty has requested we ensure this does not happen."

I rubbed at my forehead. So many puzzles.

"He said the river would be like any other in Ireland," I said, "I don't believe he's the one to blame for privateering. It's... not like his nature."

It was the best I could offer up without divulging any of the information I wished to remain secret. I had my own suspicions as to what was happening. I wasn't ready for Ciel to release Sebastian though. Briefly, I reviewed my objectives. I had to help Cruidin obtain the river – that was in motion already. I had to help Grell recover the souls Cruidin had taken – I had no idea how I was to accomplish that. And I wanted to ensure the river was not used to harm anyone – that was partly a failure just from Cruidin's nature as a kelpie, but at the least I could find out if he was really helping sink English ships.

"I can find out for certain who is responsible for the ships," I said, "If I do this – will you be satisfied? And will you help me in turn?"

Ciel considered. I stood there with my heart in my throat until he nodded.

"Agreed, on the condition that our obligation to the Queen must be met."

"It's a deal. Thank you for your time gentlemen, but I have work to be doing now." I gave a quick curtsey and turned on heel. As far as exits go, I think it was my most dignified yet, at least where Sebastian was concerned.

* * *

><p>I found Ron cleaning the study. He looked up when I entered and then returned to his work upon seeing who it was. I hesitated and faked a cough to get his attention. The butler turned to me again, his round face passive. I kicked the door shut behind me and walked fully into the middle of the room, resting my hands nervously on the back of a chair.<p>

"I know you're not human," I said and Ron straightened, putting aside his polishing rag and crossing his arms across his chest. I belatedly realized that this might not have been the best way to approach things.

"How did you know?" he asked softly. His accent had changed. It was more like Cruidin's own now.

"I've got sources. But I'm not here to threaten you or anything – I'm just curious. What are you? Your name... Ron Ghlas Mor. Means 'great gray seal', doesn't it?"

"You've already figured out what I am then."

"I'm not familiar with Irish lore. Please confirm it for me."

Ron sighed and while he retained that strangely passive look he often had, there was a bit of his true personality bleeding through now. He looked bitter. I was surprised at that.

"I'm a selkie," he said, "One of the seal-folk. We shed our skins and become human – and should our skin be stolen, we cannot return to the ocean that we love."

"Cruidin has your skin."

He looked at me warily.

"At one point, yes," he said, "Long ago. Things have changed since then, however, and I serve him willingly. He is my lord."

There was simple honesty in that statement and there was a wealth of loyalty behind it. I remembered the stories now. How a selkie that lost their skin was in the sway of the person that found it. I wondered at all that must have taken place for Cruidin to go from captor to beloved. I stared at my hands, no longer certain of what to do next. This was not what I had expected.

"Why?" I asked.

"My reasons are my own. Please do not question them."

I decided to change the subject, at a loss on how to continue in this vein of questioning.

"You've protected me from Cruidin before," I said, "Interrupted him when he was trying to seduce me. How come?"

"Lord Cruidin cannot help his nature." Ron shrugged helplessly. "He is a kelpie and while humans can change their natures, we cannot. However, he swore he would protect you and part of that oath is not doing things that you would later regret. I intervene to ensure he does not break his word. Humans can lie. We cannot. Breaking an oath is anathema to my kind. Even in err, I would not see Cruidin do himself harm."

Things tumbled into place. I was breathless.

"I see," I whispered, "Thank you. I appreciate you answering me, especially since you've no obligation to. You're a good person."

He smiled weakly.

"I'm hardly a person in the sense you say it," he replied wryly, "but I thank you for the compliment. I am pleased I could help you – it has been a long time since Cruidin was forced to pursue a mortal and he enjoys the chase."

"You mean he's still interested in me."

"Very," Ron affirmed, "But only because you defy him. He will lose interest the moment you relent. Keep him hunting, Bridget, for his own good."

I nodded awkwardly and Ron returned to his work. I hesitated a moment more and when it was clear Ron was done with me, I turned and left the room in a daze. Well. At least with Cruidin I knew where we stood. The same certainly couldn't be said for Sebastian. Or perhaps it really was that simple – to devils, mortals are nothing but a game to play and then discard. It was almost reassuring.

It would certainly make what I was about to do next easier.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I apologize for the long break in writing this. I threw myself into writing my Loki novel completely and all my free time has gone to it. I've not written a single thing other than Loki for a couple months now and it's finally finished. I'm working on revisions now and once that's done it's going on the Kindle for sale. In the meantime, when I'm about to scream in frustration with the editing, I'm taking a break to work on far easier projects. This is one of them.<p> 


	10. The Butler, Betrayed

"You said you would find out for certain who is responsible for the privateers," Ciel had said coldly when I told him plan.

"This is better. It'll accomplish more."

It hadn't been my words that had swayed the Earl. It had been Sebastian, standing off to the side, who had nodded slightly in assent. Yes. My plan would work. I felt sick at the moment the Earl agreed and wondered how he could grant us leave to do this so easily. Did it not bother him? Perhaps it did not, for he was merely the hand that bid us go, not the hand that would actually carry out the deed.

It was sundown when I asked Ron to help me in the library. I had been there all day, scrutinizing the work that had been sent to us by my detective referral. He had indeed turned up some very blackmail-worthy material. I shifted through it with a dull mind, past caring at how my morality was deteriorating. This seemed a remote evil, a harm done to someone distant from me, while what I would do this evening was far more personal. Far more painful. I considered sabotaging Cruidin in his efforts to obtain the river but I figured I had better not make him any angrier than I already planned. Besides, even if Cruidin obtained the river, there was no guarantee he'd be able to drown anyone. I had Grell up my sleeve for that one.

Ron followed me in, blissfully unaware, as I explained that I needed a book from a shelf just out of my reach. He didn't see Sebastian waiting along the wall, just beside the door so that he would not be seen by anyone entering. The butler stepped neatly behind the selkie and his arm moved, so quick, and Ron's eyes went back in his head and he dropped to the floor. Sebastian caught him as he did and lay him gently on the ground, taking care to not injure him further. I hastily closed the doors behind us and crouched next to the unconscious selkie.

"I've never seen anyone knock someone out with just their fist," I muttered.

"I'm most talented," Sebastian replied demurely, "Best you do this. I shouldn't interfere overly much."

I bit my lip and hesitated. Sebastian's red eyes were focused on me, holding a silent promise that if I did not do this, he would find a way to force me to. With that hanging over my head I was able to gingerly remove the selkie's gloves. They were slick leather and smelled faintly of the ocean.

"A selkie always has his skin on him," I whispered, "and will be in the sway of whoever steals it."

"Yet this one has sworn oaths to Cruidin," Sebastian continued, rising and holding out his hand towards me, "Neither of them will be able to allow this conflict in loyalties to stand. Come, we need to hurry before he wakes."

I slipped the gloves onto my own hands for safekeeping. They fit perfectly and the skin about my wrists prickled. The queasy feeling in my stomach felt like it was burning holes in my gut. I took Sebastian's hand and he hurried us through the halls and outside to the forest's edge. Once there, he snatched me up, one arm under my knees and the other under my shoulders. I gasped and clutched at his shoulders in fear of being dropped, but the devil was strong, and he broke into an inhumanly fast sprint, carrying me along effortlessly. I kept my eyes closed. I could barely process the trees as we passed them and the terror of being run headfirst into something that would not yield was too much to bear.

Finally, the devil set me down again. I was in ankle-deep water. Sebastian gestured for me to stand behind him, his eyes focused on something in the distance. We did not have long to wait. I heard the river flowing about my feet, the sound of my own frightened breathing, and then the sound of hooves in the distance. They grew steadily louder and then a horse broke over the line of the rise and cantered down to us. It stopped about three paces away, tossing its head and snorting. The eyes were red like Sebastian's and its coat was like silver in the light of the rising moon. Cruidin.

"Both the seal skin and the girl belong to you," Sebastian said evenly, "I propose a bargain."

The horse shifted, a beast one moment and a man the next, in the space of time it took me to blink. Cruidin was there in his primal form, his hair silver and loose, his chest bare and a bronze torc around his neck. His eyes shone with qualities I couldn't find names for. Anger? Excitement? It was something else, something alien, that I could not name with mortal words. I realized there was a similar look in Sebastian's eyes.

"Get out of my river," Cruidin growled, "You defile it."

I sighed. Of course. I should have realized this the moment Sebastian set me down. The devil wasn't just trying to force Cruidin into a bargain – he was also trying to make him too angry to think straight. Either that or Sebastian just felt like antagonizing the kelpie for the sake of being cruel. It was equally likely.

"Not until you agree to a bargain," the devil persisted, "I return what is yours and you turn over to the Crown the extent of your privateer operation."

Cruidin smiled and bowed his head.

"I think not," he said demurely, "I am an Irish demon, after all. I take what I want."

The two immortals darted forwards at the same time. I bolted. I did not want to be near the two of them clashing. I could hear the sound of bodies colliding behind me and there was only a grunt from Cruidin to indicate that a struggle was going on. I risked a glance back. Cruidin had Sebastian's arm locked with his own and the devil's eyes were like live coals. In his hands was... what appeared to be knives. Cutlery, the sort you'd find on a dinner table. I was too surprised by this to keep running. The devil ducked back, then bounded into the air in the same move, and silver flashed from his hand. Cruidin snapped a hand out and then returned the movement, neatly snatching the weapons out of the air and throwing them back at the devil. They went over Sebastian's head as he hit the ground into a low crouch, then darted forwards and slammed a shoulder into Cruidin's stomach. The kelpie went down, but seized Sebastian's wrist as he did so and threw him up over his head. The devil landed against a boulder that was embedded into the ground and the rock shattered, spraying shards in every direction. I remembered that perhaps I was too close.

"Bridget!"

I turned at the hiss of my name. Ron stood nearby, gesturing for me to follow him. I hesitated.

"It's okay," he said, "I'm not angry. I think I understand what you're doing. Please, come with me. I can't hurt you – it is not in my nature."

I followed him. He guided me towards the river, watching his lord battle the devil over the top of my head. The two were darting towards each other again and again, so quick I could only track their movements by the flash of silver as weapons caught the moonlight.

"I stole your skin though," I said, "You have to hate me."

"Are you going to keep it?" His tone was mild and unconcerned. My silence was his answer and he knew it for what it was. No, I wouldn't keep the skin. It wasn't in my nature to hurt him more than I already had.

He directed me to kneel by the bank of the river and then he knelt too, keeping his body close to mine so that he could shield me in an instant if he needed to.

"I can protect us," he explained, "The water is... where I am strongest... I suppose that's the best way I can explain it. But hopefully the two won't get too far out of hand."

"This is them under control?" I asked.

"When my master is angry -" His voice dropped to an urgent whisper. "- the skies turn black as night; lightning splits the white-topped waves apart and scatters the foam onto the hulls of ships wrecked long ago, dredged up from the bottom of the ocean by his fury."

I sternly reminded myself that the Irish were prone to exageration. Surely Cruidin wasn't capable of defeating Sebastian. The two were darting closer, like two birds locked in combat, each harrying the other here and there as they are tossed on the currents of the air. I saw Cruidin duck low to the ground, place one palm on the ground just as Sebastian leapt for him. He did not dodge the knives and I saw them stick home, the silver lengths suddenly darkened by the blood that burst free from the force of the impact. Sebastian did not seem to expect this and his landing put him too close to the kelpie – which seemed to be exactly what Cruidin aimed for. The Irish lord moved, pulling his hand off the ground and something silver followed it and then the two were frozen in place, both of Cruidin's hands poised around Sebastian's lower chest, and the devil looked past him with his red eyes wide in surprise. He saw me, for just a moment, and then Cruidin kicked his feet out from under him and followed his fall, pinioning the devil with the sword he had pulled from the ground. Then he stood and stepped back. Sebastian did not move. The sword was driven to its hilt through his body and in the silence that followed I could hear the devil's soft gasps of pain.

"We are always armed," Ron said calmly, "Our weapons are always there for when we call them. They are named, they have power, and they are forged by immortal hands to wound and kill other immortals – including devils. Go to Cruidin. He has rightfully won you."

And I stood, as if in a trance, and walked towards the kelpie.


	11. The Butler, Revealed

"Did you honestly think your pet devil could have bested me?" Cruidin asked coldly as I approached.

I stopped a pace away, numb with a sort of shock. Sebastian lay sprawled beside the kelpie, his coat stained with his own blood (I was surprised that devils could bleed like us humans) and there was a catch to his breathing that told me he would soon choke on it. The sword was just at the sternum, made of a metal that seemed a subtle blend between silver and jade, the hilt woven into whorls and eddies too complex for the eye to follow. I could not look at it for very long and forced myself to turn away from Sebastian's still form. Like a discarded rag, all used up and tossed aside. Was he dying? I raised my head to meet Cruidin's eyes. He had pulled the knives free and bled freely from the abdomen and shoulder. It did not seem to bother him.

"My people have warred for ages upon ages," Cruidin whispered, "We drove the Formorians from Ireland's shores and they were akin to gods. We fought the Fir Bolg and we war with each other even now. Violence is our legacy, little mortal girl, and we are eager for it."

"But Sebastian is a devil..."

"A chained one. He is limited."

My eyes fell back on Sebastian. The devil was no longer motionless. He raised a hand to his mouth and with his teeth he pulled the glove free. I saw thin fingers with black-painted nails and the devil's mark bright against his skin. Cruidin was wrong. The devil wasn't quite finished. I sucked in a breath and resolved to keep the kelpie's eyes on me and me alone to buy Sebastian time to free himself. This wasn't over.

"You swore you wouldn't hurt me," I said pointedly, "Sebastian stole me away – I admit I let him – but you still swore you wouldn't hurt me."

"You also stole my servant's seal skin"

"That is to be settled between me and him then."

He caught up my wrist, his fingers so tight that it hurt and I squirmed in his grasp. He did not relent and I saw the cold cruelty of the ocean in his eyes. I saw the depths that never saw sunlight and the cold that sank into the bones and stole the very breath from the body.

"I can still take offense by it," he said, "You let the devil make a claim on you and then you let him fight for it and lose. I shall take you with me and you shall serve me for as long as I will it – be it a hundred years or more."

Sebastian had freed himself. He had rolled to one knee, one bare hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword. His eyes warned me that he was not yet ready to strike – a moment more. He made no sound that I could hear but still the kelpie's attention was distracted from me and he made to turn and regard his fallen enemy. I had to do something and I remembered in that moment what Ron had said. Cruidin still desired me.

I stood on my tiptoes and tangled my hand in his hair.

"Than let me be under a spell, if that is my fate," I whispered and kissed him.

Things grew hazy after that and most of my recollection was from bits and pieces put together after-the-fact. The kiss itself I remember well. For a woman that had long prided herself on her stoicism, it was a liberty I had never before taken. I remember that it was euphoria, an unnatural sensation that turned my world into a single point and all that mattered was Cruidin's existence. His lips against mine, the feel of his breath as he pulled away, the gentle touch of his hand along my cheek. It was like when I had first met him, only more so, a longing so fierce it drove everything out of my head, even my own existence was forgotten.

That was when Sebastian kneed him in the kidneys from behind. It shattered the spell.

At least, that was what it looked like from my angle. Either way, the kelpie crumpled and Sebastian was quick to follow-up with another blow, this time striking the hilt of the sword upon the back of Cruidin's head. I saw blood well up and stain the silver hair and I backed away, my hands covering my mouth. At least when I had shot someone it had been... detached. Almost impartial, in a way. This... was different. I could see the blood on Sebastian's hands and across his chest, the wound hidden by the darkness and the mess of his clothing. There were streaks across his cheeks and the detective in me recognized the pattern. It was not his own blood. It had been thrown across his face at some point in their fight – his opponent's blood splattering his fair skin like raindrops thrown about by a tempest. Cruidin's blood.

The kelpie did not try to rise. Sebastian kicked him in the shoulder, rolling him over onto his back, and placed the tip of his own sword at the base of his neck. His chest rose slow and even and then it stopped, just for a moment, as the kelpie opened his eyes and saw Sebastian standing over him. The look of surprise on his face was heartbreakingly innocent, like a boy discovering for the first time what disobedience was. Cruidin was bewildered. He had never expected to lose, not to a devil, not to Sebastian. I looked away and saw Ron approaching from behind. His walk was tentative and he only approached closer when I caught his eyes and nodded.

"You're a formidable foe," Sebastian told Cruidin, "I'll grant you that. But even chained, you must remember that I am a devil. We need not necessarily fight... fair."

"You used her," Cruidin hissed. I saw Sebastian's gaze flicker sideways to me and then back to Cruidin, a cold smile creeping across his features.

"As she would use me," he agreed, "It's a beneficial relationship. Now. My terms – the privateering."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The sword pressed tighter to the skin and a bead of red appeared on the tip and slid down the lines of Cruidin's neck. The kelpie did not even flinch.

"I will not kill you," Sebastian hissed, "but I will make you wish I would. What was your part in this?"

"I answer you again: I know nothing."

Sebastian's eyes flared like embers. I stepped forwards before he could do anything to the kelpie. I had enough of violence tonight.

"I ask you a third time," I said evenly, "What was your part in the privateering?"

"And a third time I answer: none."

He sounded intensely relieved by this and he relaxed there on the ground, closing his eyes and seemingly disregarding the sword that was still pressed against exposed skin. For my part, I reached out and gently put my hand on Sebastian's wrist, the one that held the sword. The devil seemed puzzled and it was an expression that was reassuring to me. Sebastian could be stumped. That was interesting to know.

"He's fairy kind," I said, "Have them repeat something three times and they are bound to it."

"Yes," Sebastian whispered, "I know this. But I do not understand how this could be the truth – I traced it all back to Cruidin."

"To his estate, you mean?"

Ron went utterly still beside me. It could have been the moonlight, but I swore that he went pale. I turned towards the selkie and Sebastian followed my gaze. He stepped back, pulling his wrist out from under my hand and setting the tip of the sword into the soft earth. Cruidin sat up, crossing his legs and gingerly feeling at his bloodied hair. He winced and pulled his fingers away, hissing when he saw them slick with his own blood.

"There were entries in the ledger," I said to Ron, "that were written with a different hand. I didn't think much of it at the time, but that was your handwriting, wasn't it?"

Ron nodded miserably. Cruidin's attention focused entirely on his butler.

"You love him," I continued, "You stayed with him after he returned your skin even though you had no reason to. What else would you do for your master? He has been trying to reclaim his rivers in Ireland and to do that... he needed money. You saw to it that he would not lack for it."

"I struck a bargain with a ship captain," he said, "I led them to British ships and they split the treasure. It worked so well that I made a habit of it until I had a small ring of captains that knew I could be trusted to set up an ambush. My knowledge of the ocean is that of the selkies and so I always knew where the ships were and how the winds would favor them. I worked with privateers because they had better financing than pirates. They weren't as superstitious either and wouldn't ask how I knew what I knew or why their ships were sometimes accompanied by a gray seal."

That was the truth of the matter then. I felt exhaustion steal over me. Sebastian had regained his composure and was drawing his gloves back on, covering up the mark on the back of his hand. Cruidin could not stop staring at Ron and when the selkie met his master's eyes I looked away. There was something here that I could not, as a mortal, understand. I felt keenly out of place.

"I shall inform the Earl," Sebastian said coolly, "Bridget, I would ask that you retain possession of the seal skin until it has been decided what shall be done. Lord Cruidin, I trust that you will not attempt to harm the lady further?"

"She betrayed me," he said, "I've no interest in her now. No, I will not harm her. She helped me obtain the river Caoilfhionn and for this I will allow her to depart in peace. Otherwise, I want nothing more to do with her."

He wouldn't even acknowledge my presence. His indifference was worse than anger. There was nothing in his voice – no hate, no disappointment – just cold dismissal. I did not matter. I was a mortal. At least Sebastian would openly despise me for my human frailties. I shivered and turned to walk back to the manor. There was nothing more I could do here and I did not want to spend another moment here, forced to confront my guilt in the silence that followed Cruidin's pronouncement.

It would have been better if he hated me.

Sebastian followed me back to the manor. He left the sword on the ground for Cruidin to claim. Neither of us spoke for the walk back, not until we stood on the grounds just beyond the light from the windows. As if on some unspoken signal we both stopped and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry," I said on instinct. Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

"For what?" he asked, "I found what I wanted and fulfilled my master's request."

"You were almost killed."

I looked at my feet and so I felt rather than saw his smile.

"You know so little," he whispered, "You humans never cease to astonish me in this. If you were able to grasp the breadth of your own ignorance..."

"And yet I figured out that Ron was the responsible party before you did."

"I hadn't had a chance to look at the ledgers." The amused tone was gone in a heartbeat. Now it was my time to smile.

"Should I bring you a new shirt?" I asked, "Or can you get into the manor unseen and without dripping blood everywhere?"

"I can tend to myself."

I nodded, recognizing the dismissal in his voice. I started to leave, than stopped, two paces into the rectangle of light that spilled out onto the grass. Sebastian was still there, watching me leave.

"Do you love your master?" I asked, shocked at my own daring. There was a desperate need to know though, in the vain hope that perhaps this devil could help me understand that which was not human. In many of the stories of the selkie – not all, but many – the captured seal comes to love the one that holds their skin. It is an enslavement deeper than anything wrought by mortal hands and yet, when the moon is full or when a kelpie needs a butler, the selkie returns to their side.

"What would you do for Ciel?" I asked, "If the contract could be broken, if you did not have to protect him because he requires it of you – what would you do for him? Would you still stay by his side? Is this how you survive the eons, twined into our so brief, so insignificant lives?"

Sebastian was silent a long moment before he replied. He knew the answer. He did not have to think on it – it was something that he had already answered for himself long ago. It was I who did not know.

"It is late," he replied, "You should be getting your sleep."

Then he turned and walked away, letting the night swallow him up. I was left alone with a selkie's skin, wondering if I could ever understand why the immortals bound themselves to each other and to us.

Was it loyalty?

Devotion?

Was our language even sufficient to describe it?

Was it love?


	12. The Butler, Bound

_Author's Note: This weekend is 'finish all those long-abandoned fanfics on this account' weekend. Hurrah. Please don't hate me. I stopped reading Black Butler for a... long while... and should probably look into grabbing the next ten books or so because it really is quite awesome._

* * *

><p>I found Grell waiting inside my room and hissed with irritation at the sight. One last thing to wrap up and I dearly wished it wasn't so. I would rather be done and gone with this entire affair. The reaper was seated cross-legged on my bed, gazing at me intently through his glasses as I shut the door behind me. For a long moment neither of us spoke, then I sighed heavily and eased myself across the room to a chair.<p>

"They're in the underworld," I said, "The souls you're after. Lord Cruidin is a kelpie and he's drowned those people and taken their souls. I don't know how to get them back, I've played out all the cards I can-"

"Oh, a kelpie!" Grell exclaimed, falling back on the bed and throwing one arm over his eyes, "Oh, of course! I didn't think to see one so far from Ireland. Well, that simplifies things."

"I – pardon?"

He rolled so that he was sitting once more, facing me with his legs off the bed and his hands tucked primly in his lap.

"It merely changes our accounting is all. There will be a formal complaint lodged, of course, and the kelpies will ignore it like they've ignored all the others. After ninety days we write the souls off as a loss and the matter is done."

"Are you bloody serious?"

After everything, it felt like such a let-down, that the matter of missing souls could be resolved with... a few notations in a ledger. I felt worn thin, more so than anything else had done to me so far. To devils, us mortals were meals. To kelpies, we were sport. And to reapers – we were numbers in a book. I stood, suddenly angry.

"Get out," I said to Grell, "I don't want to see you again."

"What?" The reaper blinked at me.

"Just go!" I cried, yanking open the door to the hallway beyond, "Lest I throw you out the window again!"

"Fine, fine. I know what this is. _Jealousy._ Well, try as you might, Sebastian is mine."

And he bared his teeth at me with those last words before vanishing into the hallway. I slammed the door shut after him.

"You can have him," I hissed.

* * *

><p>I slept until noon and I spent the rest of the day packing my things. I went about it slowly, for Sebastian had dropped by at one point to inform me that the matter between Ciel and Lord Cruidin was resolved and the Earl would be leaving by carriage the next morning. I was welcome to accompany them if I liked, for my presence was no longer required by the kelpie. He said all this with no inflection and I wondered if it would have been easier if he had. I wondered if he judged my actions in all this and if he found them wanting or not, or if he was simply indifferent – and I wondered which outcome would be more painful to bear.<p>

I did not see Ron. I was told, by Ciel, that the selkie had departed early that morning to see that his affairs were quickly shut down and that I would probably not see him again.

When evening came and the sun set, I found myself walking that hateful path down through the yard towards the river. I knew what I would find there, but still I went, asking myself with each step why I was doing this to myself. Things had changed and I was no longer safe, not from Cruidin, and there was no guarantee of Sebastian to save me once again. I'd offered myself up in that bargain and when Lord Cruidin had lost to Sebastian, he had lost both his hold and his promise of protection over me. Sebastian cared nothing for it. His concern was only for Ciel and I was of little consequence.

This, I told myself. This, I did not believe. There was the remains of a mark on my hand.

So I went to the river. I found Lord Cruidin there, just as I knew I would, kneeling in the water with a still form in his arms, held tight to his chest. As I approached, he gently lay her back down into the water, so that she was hidden underneath the black surface. He stood, water trailing from his kilt down his legs, shimmering in the pale moonlight on his skin, turning it as silver as his hair. His eyes were dark as he looked at me. I said nothing, merely paused at the bank to remove my shoes and stockings, and then I hiked my skirts up to my knees and walked out into the water. I stopped a pace apart, close enough that he could stretch out a hand and touch me with his fingertips.

"I did not want to hurt either Ron or yourself," I said quietly, "but I have seen what Sebastian is capable of and I feared greatly for what would happen to Ron if he were discovered. I knew you could force his obedience and put a stop to this. Is that what happened?"

"It is," he replied softly, "I spoke with the Earl. He will report the entire affair closed to Her Majesty and I am once again in possession of the seal's skin, and it will remain this way indefinitely. I have compelled Ron to cease his interference in exchange for being left alone. The English Crown has no desire to antagonize the Irish demons when a – civil – solution is at hand."

The kelpie turned his head away from me and took a breath.

"You say you did not want to hurt anyone, mortal girl, but you did. Ron Ghlas Mor is denied the waters and it will be my hand that keeps him bereft of his home. And it is your hand that forced such an agreement."

"What was I to do? Let Sebastian figure it out on his own? He's a devil – how do you think he would have dealt with Ron?"

"I cannot say. But you made this bargain – not him. My hate is divided now."

He took a step closer. I flinched, despite my intentions, and looked away. I stared at the inky surface of the river and wondered at it, at the cold seeping into my bare legs even now. I wondered if Lord Cruidin's spell he had on those women he drowned let them die bereft of pain.

"I did what I thought best," I whispered and I raised my head to meet the eyes of the kelpie. We were a mere hands-width apart now. "That is why I came. God save me... I – I trust Sebastian. You've had me under your sway, you know what it looks like. Tell me-"

I faltered. He reached out a hand and cupped my chin with it. It was not a gentle gesture, his fingers were tight on my jaw and he turned my head up so that he might look down upon my face. I saw in his eyes many of the things I saw in Sebastian. Power. Cruelty. But the indifference was missing, this Irish demon had emotion and he had plenty of it. There was a fierce love for humanity there, a sort of love that I could not understand, as the hunter loved the deer even as it died under their shot. I had heard that the Irish were a wild, passionate race. Their demons were much the same.

"No," he said softly, "Your ties are of your own making. You can break them if you will."

His expression grew curious for a moment and with his other hand, he reached up and gently stroked my hair. The grip on my chin did not change, he was both cruel and gentle, a duality of nature. Then he leaned in, and I fell against him, my palms against his bare chest, and I allowed him to tilt my head back and kiss me. It was cold, slow, and deliberate. I tasted salt on his lips and his skin was cool underneath my fingertips. I could feel the beat of his heart as clearly as I felt the beat of my own. Then he withdrew and studied me for a moment. I did not try to draw away.

"Unseemly," he murmured, "Your morals have slipped somewhat."

"I think they slipped long ago when I started dealing with devils," I replied. He dropped his hands to my wrists and started to draw me out after him, deeper into the river. I balked. He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"I thought you came here so I could kill you," he said reproachfully, "Or did I read your intention wrong?"

"I'm not under the devil's hold. My soul is still my own."

He'd spoken the secret of my heart. Of the two, I would rather belong to the Irish lord's underworld than the devil's. Another accounting error for the reapers was preferable to being a meal for Sebastian.

"I'm not giving you a choice, Bridget."

He pulled. I was caught off-balance and I fell into his waiting arms. He held me there, trapped in his grip like a bird, and I was frozen in terror. I had almost drowned, once before, and Sebastian had pulled me out. I could feel that again, the fire in my lungs, and it seized up my chest so that I could barely breath with the memory of it. The kelpie dropped his head to whisper in my ear and I felt his hair brush my face like seaweed.

"You have done harm to me and mine," he murmured, "You also have the mark of someone who has almost drowned once before on you. I will take that in repayment."

He dropped me into the river. I felt his hands on my wrists and then he was straddling me at the waist, pinning me to the bottom with his weight. I struggled, uselessly, my back against the stones and mud of the river floor. The water was so cold, sucking the life from my bones, and I felt my lungs begin to burn as my supply of air dwindled. I was blind in the darkness, aware only of the rushing of water in my ears, the weight upon my body, and his hands on my wrists. Then my lungs spasmed, I opened my mouth, and breathed in water.

It was like being burnt, but on the inside, an aching heat that suffused my chest. My mind cleared and I grew calm, suddenly bewildered. This was what it was like to die, then. Cruidin's grip relaxed and then vanished, his hands left my wrists and he stood, leaving me there underneath the water. The river sang in my eras and I found that I had exhaled and taken another breath and while the pain did not diminish, nor did I feel like darkness was overtaking me. I was simply existing there, at the base of the river, letting the overflow steal away what fear I had. I closed my eyes and remained where I was, breathing in and out, listening to the water. It felt like an eternity passed.

Only once the cold made itself known, my body shivering in protest, did I surface. I pushed off and found myself standing in waist-deep water, coughing and spitting out what water remained in my lungs. The pain remained, but it was a bit duller now, the sharpness bleeding away with each breath of air I took. Cruidin was walking away, out of the river. I watched him go, standing alone there in the darkness. He had taken my fear. I felt hollow somehow, and wondered what sort of debt that was. If it was truly debt fairly taken and not a gift of sorts, for a service rendered that he could not acknowledge in words. What would have happened, had I let things play out as they were?

Shivering, I slogged my way through the river to the bank. Lord Cruidin was gone by the time I reached it, the immortal pulling that trick they always seemed to do when they wanted to pass unseen by mortals. I was not alone, however. A butler was there to greet me, carrying a mantle which he handed to me and I greedily wrapped about myself. It did little to stop the shivering.

"You were there the entire time," I accused. Sebastian gave a slight nod. "And did nothing?"

"You seemed to have things well in hand," he replied, "Ciel is most frustrated with your involvement in this entire affair. I have reminded him that you were contracted fairly and performed your duties as required by your employer. If he wants your continuing loyalty he will have to do what everyone else does and buy it."

"He has some of my loyalty." We started walking back to the house.

"No," Sebastian corrected mildly, "_I _have it."

"Isn't that the same?"

And the devil paused and smiled into the night. I saw the glint of his red eyes, wild hunger and joy in their depths, and could not look away.

"No," he whispered, "It is not."

He quickened his pace and I remained there, watching. There would come a time, I knew, that this distinction would come into play, and for it, I would be damned – if I weren't damned already. My shivering ceased and I stood there motionless, unable to take my eyes away from the devil.


End file.
